Shattered
by West-Door-88
Summary: There are three things all men fear: a man who has nothing to lose, a man who is just powerful than them, and a man who lost half of his mind. Fear. Me. SI-OC/OC-Reincarnation/Gore/Disturbing Topics/Unhinged OC(Rewrite!)
1. I'm Crazy-Remember That

"… **!"**

…

Stop struggling.

…

…

…

" **...!...** _ **…!"**_

…

…

…

 _*Sigh*_

 _STAB_

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **Ah. Ah. Mike test. Mike test. Subject 47, type-scorpion, part 7. Experiment success. I repeat experiment success. The experiment proved that two different organic** _ **species**_ **or two different organisms from a different** _ **genus**_ **will match as long as they are in the same** _ **family**_ **. The transplant surgery of** _ **Heteropoda Venatoria**_ **is safe to go. Surgery date set to ten da—"**

 _Ring—Ring—Ring_

…

…

" **Che… surgery date set to two days from now. Additional samples of the Huntsman Spider needed to conduct Experiment T. Need to re-check huntsman spider's DNA analysis from Dr. K. More blood test and cell test for tomorrow"**

I take off the blood-soaked surgery clothes and dump them into the incinerator. Emergency call. That goddamn emergency call from _[From Dust Till Dawn]_. That old man, causing me to drag my ass out there and take care of the scum who were stealing his place. At least he pays his protection fees dutifully and isn't a racist prick.

…

At least he is the very one person who can show me the start of this whole shitstorm.

…

I just hope Roman Torchwick wasn't the one behind this.

* * *

Ruby Rose felt like a hero already.

When she entered a random dust shop to read the new edition of her favorite magazine she never expected a robbery to take place! Now here she was defeating the henchmen like a proper hero! Boom! Bang! Pow! Now all the henchmen were down! Now… where did that creepy orange haired villain go?

Ruby turned her head side to side until she heard a small noise coming from her back. She turned and lo and behold, there was that thief climbing up the ladder! Too bad for him, she was much faster.

She then turned to the poor shop owner and gave him a quick _cool_ heroic smile.

"You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh huh" Groaned the old man worried about his loss.

Ruby Rose, without turning her head back quickly lept over to the ladder and proceeded to jump her way to the top. When she catches the villain… oh, she could see the front page with her name as people would praise her with titles and compliments.

" _ **Heroic Signal Student captures the notorious thief!"**_

" _ **Ruby Rose: 15-year-old girl stops the villain of Vale!"**_

" _ **The Rising New Hope of Remnant? Ruby Rose!"**_

Feeling quite giddy with all these emotions Ruby quickly went up to the roof to defeat the creepy mascara t—

…

E-eh? Who was that person?

" **Choose Roman. This is your last chance. Either you give that man back 80% of what you stole and ditch your employer with Neo or you run and join your new** _ **boss**_ **"**

' _Is the thief trembling? Oh! So the man in front of the villain was the good guy, stopping the thief! *Gasp*! Is that man a Huntsman? That is so cool! I wish I could have his… eh?'_

Suddenly the girl found herself on the floor clutching her shoulders with her weapon: Crescent Rose, long forgotten by her side. What was she doing?

' _C-c-c-c-c-cold!'_ She shivered so much as if she were in a blizzard as if she fell into an icy lake as if she was locked inside a freezer as if she ate too much ice-cream that made her brain freeze and her stomach ache. She felt anything that could make her colder than before, slowly hitting zero degrees. No… it already went past the freezing point.

Ruby knew it was a bad idea to look up. She instinctively knew that if she looked, what she saw wasn't going to be a pretty thing, but her innocent curiosity got better of her. She ever so slightly tilted her head upwards and saw…

Now she understood this freezing sensation. It wasn't coldness. It was a feeling of terror. It was fear. But that's impossible, right? Heroes don't f-feel fear do they no-now… _O-o-oh Oum…_

If Ruby wasn't paralyzed she would've screamed in sheer horror at the scary sight of the person's… _eyes_.

' _His eyes! Oum his eyes! Six eyes with n-n-no white parts or black parts! Only red! Red! Oh, Oum! Red!'_

Ruby was too young to know the structure of an eye, but at least she could describe. What she meant to say was that… this man had an eye of a spider. A small shiny round bead with only one color: red.

" **So… you choose your employer, do you? I know that you're lying Roman. It's no use lying to me"**

How… how could a voice sound so sick and haunting? Was it even the voice of a human or faunus? It was a voice, cracked, dried up and run over thousands of nails. It was the voice that would come from the deepest pit of the sea, the voice of Leviathan as she bellows her terrifying voice. The owner of this voice was no Huntsman, this was no person trying to stop the villain and save the day. This was the villain. The _true_ villain who radiates death, evil, and destruction.

" **Go. Yes, you heard me right. Go ahead to your so-called** _ **'winning side'**_ **. I'll let you go but the next time I see around this area, if I catch sight of your orange hair or your cane, I will kill you. And if I hear anybody who suffered because of you and directly by or indirectly by** _ **you…**_ **I'll kill you"**

Yup. This was a true villain all right.

" **... Consider this… repayment of your… hilarious** _ **performances**_ **. They did entertain me a lot"**

The… the thief is getting away but the villain is blocking her from getting to the thief. M-maybe the villain won't mind her going after the thief, would he? Would… _he?_

Then a miracle happened. A woman, a blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a fancy bun holding a riding crop suddenly appeared. Her purple cape, different from her own flapped as the light from the broken moon shown down on her. A Huntress! A Huntress appeared and is to save her and put the villain into prison!

' _...? E-eh? She isn't… doing… anything?!'_

"Wh~at?! Ms. Huntress! Ms. Huntress! The thief is getting away! He's getting away! Why aren't you doing anything?! Why aren't… you… eh?"

That was weird. She remembered walking and jumping towards the Huntress with her newly obtained excitement and her short loss of fear, but now she was on the ground. Crawling? Sweating? E-eh?!

"Wh-wh-wh… wha… _what is th-this?"_ Ruby said weakly, shivering all over again with her teeth chattering. Ruby looked up to the Huntress' face for a sign of hope that this magnificent woman would defeat the villain and make her day. But all she could see was her dark look of uncertainty and… fear. Was it possible for a Hero to have fear?

" **You're better than I expected"** H-he spoke again. This time it wasn't bad as she thought it was. Probably it was because he was so scary looking and she got used to how the man looked like.

" **You didn't move, you didn't even give a damn about the ones that got away. All you did was focus your attention on me. That's good. Very gooood. Kekekekeke…** _ **Very… Good"**_

The man licked his lips and Ruby's fear spiked again.

" **Because the moment you lose sight of me or even let go of your focus…"** He now stretched his neck emitting a loud cracking sound.

 _ **C-CRA-CRACK**_

" **It will be your damnation"**

Glynda Goodwitch, the blonde Huntress with the purple cape, was sweating immensely. Her instincts were screaming at her to get the fuck out of here but she didn't know if it were a safe move. After all, predators had their own hunting instincts to hunt those who turned their back on them and the weak… No… they play with the weak until they become unusable. Until they cannot provide any more fun for them…

…

Glynda hated to admit it, but she was weak compared to… compared to this gruesome mons—

" **HEY,"** The voice wasn't loud. It wasn't menacing. It wasn't something that would drive Glynda into terror; it was just… _too close._ Glynda Goodwitch gaped as the spider… as the spider was just in front of her. So close, too close. She could see all of his cavity, all of his sharp, white cavity that would bite her face off and chew them into bloody pieces of—

" **You thought something bad about me did you?"**

"W-wha—"

 **CRUNCH**

A fist dug into the Huntress' abdomen and twisted impaling it deep into the woman's stomach. Aura or not that punch was going to put people into an immense amount of pain and possibly kill a child if the woman was pregnant with one. Thankfully, she wasn't so with pathetic gurgling noises, she fell onto the ground gasping for breath.

' _Aura… My… Aura didn't protect me?'_

" **Extremely sudden attacks have the potential to break through an Aura you know? Your body instinctively sends your Aura to the place where protection is needed he most, but attacks with high speed can make your body not realize that you are under attack. You sure you're a Huntress? Your Aura control is pure** _ **bullshit**_ **. Kekekeke"**

With the thief long gone and a Huntress on her knees, Ruby didn't know what to do anymore. She didn't… she couldn't...

 **BOOM**

She immediately winced and clapped her hands around her ears as a deafening sound erupted from her direction. Then, a small gale of wind blew making Ruby's cape flutter.

" **A dust bomb. They're designed to go off when they're at a certain distance away from this"** Sighed the man as he showed Ruby one of his buttons on his vest. **"Slipped a few into Roman's pocket before he got on the Bullhead. The most famous thief in Vale… gone just like that…"**

The faunus lifted his head in the direction of the smoke and destruction. Thankfully, the explosion happened outside of the city but the fire and the smoke were large enough for anybody to see. The spider faunus simply grinned to himself, his face splitting into two then frowning again, then smiling, then frowning. He settled with a frown.

" **Beautiful. But sad. Goodbye Roman. Goodbye. At least I'm sure Neo would be enthusiastic enough to follow you up to wherever you went… Now, the question remains. Is she still alive after this…?"**

Then with a skin-cracking cackle, the faunus jumped off the building and vanished from Ruby's sight and now Glynda Goodwitch finally recovered from her ordeal. Her blood flowed steadily once again and instead of deep shaky breathes, she could breathe calmly. But the other girl wasn't the same.

With wobbling legs and hiccups, the irresponsible child glomped her waist and cried a river of tears.

"Uwwahhh~!" Sobbed Ruby frightened out of her wits. "That was sooo scary!"

Glynda Goodwitch for a second didn't know what to do. This girl was talented for sure. However, what she just experienced might traumatize her for entire life. Even when she didn't see him in action his murderous aura was large enough to send grown men and women crying back to their homes, searching for their mothers. So, for the first time in her life, she decided to punish the girl's reckless actions to the future and comfort her first, with her Aura fixing up her bruised stomach.

"It's alright child. Everything is going to be—"

"Oh, BTW can I have your autograph?"

"..."

"..."

 **THAWCK**

"OWEEEE!"

Traumatized her ass. Punishment first.

* * *

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Even when I didn't have much drama with Roman Torchwick, I still kind of felt bad for killing him like that. But then again, the faster he is removed, the better for me. Although with him being an ally, things would've moved more smoothly… Anyways that's not the important part of this night!

Ruby Rose, she wars red.

Ruby Rose, she has a scythe.

Ruby Rose, she wants to be a hero.

Ruby Rose, she has _Silver Eyes_.

Ruby Rose, she isn't cuter than my daughter.

" **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!**! **!**! **!"** I howled up into the pale moon, which was shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Nobody dared to come out at night and they preferred that way. Staying indoors was the safest option during the night for the night was the time for slaughter and gang wars. But then again, it wasn't that dangerous since the gang wars stopped completely. There was just… this one faunus to be careful of. The faunus who conquered all of the gang members in Vale and who established some of his businesses in the three other kingdoms.

The night was the time for him, and he wished to be silent if possible and for the people who lived with him in the same city, they complied with his wishes.

The faunus' name is Farang with no given last name. He has distinguishing features of blood red spider eyes having no pupil or sclera, just… blood red. He is, with no doubt, a spider faunus and has six of his blood red eyes stuck onto his face.

He has many titles: vigilante, psychopath, the most wanted man in Vale, the Spider of Vale, and sometimes people call him a hero, but I will never accept that. I am the most notorious criminal in Vale who left several victims traumatized, who showed signs of cannibalism and was strong with no doubt. And with the recent confirmation, I believe I can go to the next level of obtaining power.

Far across to the north, the fires burned and the light illuminated the dark city of Vale providing warmth and comfort.

What a wonderful world.

…

…

…

…

…

Did I mention that I was reborn into this fucked up universe?

* * *

 **Tried my best to follow my original first chapter.  
** **Ahh... this is so much better... I can feel it... the improvement of the plots... Now I can mind-fuck my cute little readers at a higher magnitude~! Tee-Hee~!**

 **Just kidding folks. Nothing to worry about. And yes. Roman Torchwick is dead.**


	2. Today I Killed An Ice-Cream

**Twilight no Kami: You... said something about Neo right? Well, here's my answer.**

* * *

The death of Roman Torchwick thankfully spread out fast in the underground. To Junior, this was quite a lucky incident, because his club got trashed by a teenage girl just a few hours before Torchwick's death. His reputation in the underground crashed because of that, but thanks to another big shit that came up, people momentary forgot the big humiliation he faced. That damn Spider… how the fuck did he predict this day from happening.

" **Because I'm smart as fuck"**

"OUM!" Yelped Junior pathetically. Seriously, even when the Spider helped his ass many times he could sure as heck be creepy if he wanted to.

"I did not know you were psychic" He grumbled pouring the Spider some coffee.

" **Kehehehehe"** Crackled the masked man sending shivers up Junior's spine. From every mobster to the gangster in Vale, they had a secret code among them. That code was— _"It's okay to be a pussy in front of Farang, the crazy spider."_ Truly, he terrified Junior for three good reasons. First of all, the faunus had literally nothing to lose. Even when Junior was sure that the Spider had a weakness regarding children, he rarely formed relationships with people. Even when Farang and Junior had some kind of understanding between them, ultimately, they were business partners in the end. What happened to Roman could surely prove that. Secondly, even if everybody in this broken clubroom had aura, and even if everybody in his club had a semblance, and even if everybody charged at Farang with the intention to kill, Junior cannot imagine the Spider getting a scratch anywhere. He was just that strong enough and Junior wasn't exaggerating. He could still remember how weak he felt when Farang came to his club alone, with the same butler attire and fingerless leather gloves and trashing the whole place. He could still remember what happened to the racist henchman he had who spat on Farang's heritage and family. He could still remember that henchman going limp with his throat between the Spider's teeth. Lastly, the Spider was just batshit crazy. Junior did some digging about Farang and what he found was not pleasant. The things the Spider went through could easily explain why he became like this and it was surprising that it didn't turn out worse.

" **You're just too easy to re—ad~!"** Chortled Farang as he drank his coffee. Thanks to the faunus Junior learned one thing about spiders. They get easily drunk by caffeine. Then, for a minute an uncomfortable silence hung in the air as Farang kept on drinking his coffee.

" **Got something to say Juny?"**

Oum… Junior really hated when Farang called him like that, but what else could he do? Tell him to fuck off? Nah, Junior still wished to live a bit longer.

" **Go ahead. Spill it out. Bombard me with your questions. I won't do anything to you. I promise so no pres—sure~. Just tell me what's on your mind"**

One nice thing about Farang was that he always kept his promises unless some idiot provoked him too much. Junior gulped before adding a sugar cube into Farang's coffee.

"Why did you kill Roman Torchwick"

" **Ah!"** Said the Spider hiccuping. **"That's a nice question! It was because of his new boss"**

"His new boss…? Roman was recruited by somebody else? He isn't that type of guy, working for somebody that easily. And how did I never heard of this?"

" **Wasn't it weird though? Roman borrowing your men, the increase of robbery, but only dust and no cash. Something is definitely up. I don't like it and this employer is far from good news"**

Junior quickly stored the information away in his head. Whenever Farang got serious over something that hadn't to do with revenge and family, it was worth remembering.

" **Be careful Juny, or else you and all the other gangsters and mobsters, and every single human, and faunus in Vale is going to get burnt"**

"You're… advising me to move my business to somewhere else?"

" **Right—O!"** Exclaimed the faunus drowning his hot coffee in one shot. **"That would be the best… hey… Juny, come here for a bit. Let me tell you something"**

Junior raised an eyebrow at this. Farang, whether he was drunk or not, didn't give out information for free.

"For what in exchange?"

" **You'll know soon enough~ Now come 'ere. I wanna tell you my theory of Roman's new employer~"**

Junior leaned in.

" _ **I'm positive"**_ He whispered into Junior's ear. _**"That this employer took over the White Fang"**_

" _Any proof for that?"_ Whispered Junior back at Farang.

" _ **Not at this moment. It's just a big jump using the information of what happened with the White Fang and the current robberies. Also, you know how good my intuition is right? Kehehehe…"**_

T-this was big information. This was a shitload of fucking large information. Junior knew when Farang was joking and when he was not. Even when he sometimes got trolled by the ungrateful faunus multiples of times, the guy was never the type to joke about the White Fang unless it had to do with dead White Fang members.

…

But wait. What would the exchange be for this fucking huge info?

Junior found out soon enough.

With the sound of glass shattering, Junior stared as Farang way over the other side of the club room, pressing the head of one of his henchman on the bar table only to reveal…

"Neopolitan…" muttered Junior shaking a bit. So this was the exchange. One bloody murder in his bar for this crucial information.

…

…

…

That was no problem at all. The information Junior received was way more valuable than losing some customers again. Junior calmly lit his cigar watching the fight. He already saw the Malachite twins betting on how long the unfortunate girl could survive. Melanie said thirty seconds, Militia said a minute. Inexperienced girls… they don't know what a Spider loves to do when he is drunk or berserk.

 **CRASH**

He loves to play with his food.

Farang was stronger than Neo and had larger aura reverses. He was faster, more flexible, more intelligent, wiser, had more stamina, higher dexterity, higher endurance, and… basically, he was way more superior than Neo in every aspect. That is why Neo couldn't land any successful hits on Farang. Before she hit, Farang was there to intercept or counterattack. It was child play for the Spider and he was enjoying every second of it.

…

What a sadist.

A silent scream erupted from the mute assassin as half of her forearm flopped lifelessly. The bone broke completely, bending Neo's forearm into half and that wasn't a good sign. Either Neo was out of aura or Farang used the sucker punch. Junior hated the sucker punch. How could anybody hit somebody so fast that one's aura can't protect them? Junior blamed it all on the speed semblance and wished he had one. When he uses it, one had to dodge. Blocking does nothing well. But then again, the punch wasn't something that could be blocked or even dodged. Junior never met somebody who could possibly do that.

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Now… he's banging her head on the dance floor. That's... an expensive floor though.

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Now… there's a crater on the floor, not that Junior minded. The floor was already ruined.

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Now… Neo's aura definitely depleted. Flecks of blood are now visible on Farang's right arm, which he uses to keep banging Neo's head in the floor.

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Now the crater is half a meter deep.

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Is that… gore?

 **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM  
** **BAM**

Yup definitely gore.

…

…

…

It wasn't a pleasant sight. Even when Junior was way away from the crime scene, he could easily see how horrible the sight was. It seemed as if a watermelon fell from a building and hit the floor. Farang's right arm was caked in blood and specks of blood splatter was on his suit and face. Junior winced feeling a bit sorry for the ice-cream loving girl. Then again, the girl was one hell of a psychopath so should he feel glad that there is one less?

"B-boss…?" Junior lazily turned his head towards one of his henchmen. Even when he tried to stand firm and strong, he was clenching his left fist so hard that his fingernails were cutting down his aura bit by bit.

"What?" He needed to keep his facade. He needs to show that he wouldn't be fazed by such sight. But he couldn't help but feel a bit terrified.

"D-do we… do it?" The henchmen terrified out of his wits asked Junior holding a bowl of warm water and a towel.

Junior scowled and gave a quick nod and the henchman trembled. He seemed hesitant but mustered enough courage to walk over to the bloody faunus.

"H-here you go, sir!" He squeaked and Farang wordlessly took the towel, dipped into the water and cleaned his arms and face. Then, with a plop, he tossed the bloody towel into the bowl. Then, the Spider reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. After pulling out a large amount of lien, he counted them. Then…

" **Hey… Open your mouth"**

Without wasting time the henchman immediately opened his mouth, his red shades hiding his terrified eyes. Farang delicately placed the paper money between the henchman's mouth, then…

" **Now close it"**

He closed it.

" **Now, now, go to your boss. Oh wait, wait, wait!"**

The henchman who wanted to be out of the situation hurried over to Farang who shoved in a few lien into his pockets.

" **Here's the tip boy ~ Now you can go"**

And now he walks away, leaving everything in a bloody mess. Thank Oum that everybody left and that nobody recognized Farang. He did not want the police in his club the second time in a week. As soon the Spider's footsteps were gone, everybody in the bar lets out a breath that they had been holding for all this time. Junior didn't. He couldn't afford to look weak. He calmly took the bill from the henchman's mouth and twitched his head.

"Now then. Somebody clean up this mess"

* * *

Killing Roman Torchwick was something that needed to be done. Because he wouldn't have forgiven me for killing Neopolitan.

…

Roman was, in fact, quite a harmless person in this fucked up world. He killed, but he never did it for sport and only did it when it was necessary. Civilian casualties were usually zero when he operated things and stayed zero after I showed who the boss of Vale was. But the problem was his partner.

She enjoyed killing people for sport and even when I was no different from her, she was somebody worse than me. Her victims were always indiscriminate. The victims just had to be anybody who was at the right place, at the right time for Neo's entertainment.

…

I would've kept the two of them alive. I really would. The two had such good semblances I could use and exploit, but unfortunately, that option went through the window the minute Neo maimed a child.

It wasn't an evil incarnated child. It wasn't some bully. I checked and I double-checked. I triple-checked. The faunus kid who now uses a wheelchair that I gave him was just an innocent boy who didn't deserve his legs to be…

…

Gone.

…

…

…

She pissed me off and that's the cause of death and that was why I had to kill Roman.

…

…

Ah fuck. This complicates a few things, but…

…

Aw fuck it. It'll be alright in the end. I'll get them, and they'll go down screaming… and I'll be standing above them laughing and crying.

…

…

…

Crying? Ah… I'm crying again? About twenty years from your departure, and I still cry over your dead body. Shit. I miss Opodiphe. I miss my wife.

* * *

 **(Omake: Doki Doki Romance Pieces~! #1)**

* * *

The orphanage was like shit.

Like I've expected, segregation existed outside of the four kingdoms. Humans and Faunus had nothing against each other in the village I was living in, but being separated was much easier for both sides.

I was currently in the faunus orphanage with a fifty-year-old caretaker. The caretaker was a fox faunus and she was nice, believe me, she was. She kept the orphanage in good condition, she was very sensitive of hygiene, she knew how to teach the basic stuff to us, she knew how to cook good food, she knew what wonderful stories to tell when children refused to go to bed. But… the elements who made this orphanage into a shithole was…

"Ha! How do like that? Freak"

… kids. Freaking, fucking kids.

"P-please stop it!"

They are evil. I swear to Oum, God, Root, Buddha, and Shiva that they are evil. I don't know how I was when I was a kid at the age of five but I sure as hell must've been a shitbag. Thank you, my first mom, for beating the shit out of me, changing my personality into a much-matured mind.

It's weird you know? Faunus kids bullying other faunus kids… oh, they don't bully me that's for sure. Not when you entered the orphanage with blood-drenched, head to toe with your six red eyes shining murderously. Even when I had extreme faunus features like the white girl who's being bullied over there…

"Ow! P-p-please! They're sensitive to me!"

… they don't touch me. Because I'm bloody strong and bloody terrifying. Embedding your fist filled with aura onto a concrete wall and creating hundreds of cracks with dust raining down from the ceiling was the best and efficient way to keep those brats quiet.

But…

"S-s-s-stop it!"

That's it. I'm done sitting here and improving my weapon mastery and my aura control.

"Hey" I growled as I cranked up my neck to look at the ten-year-old bully who was bullying the poor faunus girl who immediately took cover behind me, instinctively that is. "I'm in a shi- bad mood" For some reason I found myself, unable to curse in front of children even when they were brats. It was probably because they looked so much like... children instead of their true form: demons.

"So why don't you stop harassing this girl behind me and be on your way"

Of course, the boy doesn't listen. Instead, he jabs a thick stubby finger into my chest. Thankfully I had aura to protect myself.

"Shut up freak" He sneered. "Move aside beforeeeEEEEEEE"

What happened was simple. I grabbed the index finger he was poking me with and gave it a sharp twist which resulted in a sickening crack and a finger, oddly bent.

"You were saying?" I growled once again showing them my fangs. The brats fell back trembling, two of them already pissing themselves as they retreated. I turned around to meet the girl who was gently touching her antennas that were sticking out of her dirty white hair. She had pale white skin covering her face and snow white exoskeleton arms judging by looking at her long slim, exoskeleton fingers. Around her neck was a mound of fluffy white fur that was big enough that it covered my view from seeing the other half of her collarbones. On her head were two black spots that were on each side of her head. Starting from those black spots, there was a long silky... stuff that came down to her thighs, making those materials look like the wings of an insect. But those features weren't the things that captivated my attention. They weren't the traits she had to make me train four of my eyes into her face, or more specifically... her eyes...

Her eyes were… unique and beautiful. Her pupils were… black, like most average people but… Her iris! Her sclera! They were inhumanly beautiful!

It was at this moment when Farang developed an eye fetish.

Her iris were pure white with a bit of grey here and there with her sclera being completely black. Truly… truly beautiful. What was she? A butterfly faunus? A moth faunus? A-

"A-are they gone?" A whimper came as I broke out of my own thoughts. I came to reality to see the big tear brimmed eyes looking up at me. Truly… beautiful.

"They are gone" I nodded confirming her hopes. She sniffed loudly before hugging me tightly which I felt odd. She was surely an insect faunus… shouldn't she be at least be somewhat afraid for what I am since I'm a spider faunus? How does faunuses react to other faunuses in the first place? How would Blake react if she met a dog faunus? How would she react if she met a tuna faunus (if there is a tuna faunus to start with)...?

...

Oh shit, I just imagined it. Get out! Get out of my head you filthy image of Blake eating out a tuna-bo... Arrrggg!

...

...

...

Whatever. Let's just enjoy this moment of ours. Freaks hugging each other in the corner of the playground.

"..."

"..."

"I'm Farang by the way"

"O-oh! N-nice to m-m-meet you Farang" Stammered the girl suddenly letting go of me as she bowed politely.

"My name is… Opodiphe"

And that's how I met my future wife in a very cliche and in a very obvious way.

…

Not that I was complaining.

* * *

 **The main reason for this chapter is to show how dark Vale's underground organizations work and how Farang's mindset works. He's selfish, so selfish but at the same time he is so selfless. The selfless side will come later but this is his selfish side. Just know that Farang is mentally ill that he is selfish enough to kill Neo and Roman just because he felt angry. He killed the thieving duo just to relax his mind and get rid of the anger that ate his mind and his heart.**

 **Also, this is a chapter of introducing Farang's wife, who is probably the most important people that Farang had. Too bad she died, but don't worry. Farang will take care of the ones who put her to sleep :D**

 **Bu-bye!**


	3. I Became Stronger

**I love Zalgo Texts. It makes things edgier... kehehehe.**

* * *

"Wh-where did you think of something like this?!"

" **You don't like it?"**

"D-don't like it?! This is revolutionary! This is marvelous! Mister Farang, did you realize what you have just created?!"

" **It's just a surgery process to increase my speed and strength…"**

"Fuck that! With this, we can… we can… take over Remnant!"

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, doctor. Slow down. I have no wish to take over Remnant and you know it. Now. Can you do it or not?"**

"Can I? I-I can carry on with the experiment?! You're giving me the privilege to experiment o-on you?! Me? Doing this-this…"

" **Can you"** I spat my patience wearing thin. **"Or can you not?"**

"I-I can! I absolutely can! O-oh my!"

"I-I have a boner just to think that I will be the first person to do this… Ah… _Ahhh…_ thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, th—"

" **But know that if we're going to go through this surgery, I'm leaving my life at risk. I'll be vulnerable and you could kill me at any time. That means that I must hold a hostage to prevent you from killing me"**

"Y-your going to make sure I die if you die?"

" **No"** I mumbled grinning a bit. **"That isn't equal. I care deeply of my life more than anything and you don't care much of your life as I do. Instead, you put all of that care into your research"**

The horny doctor's eyes boggled out in disbelief. "You… you're going to harm my research if you die?!"

" **No. I'm going to make sure that everything is deleted"** I slowly unbuttoned my shirt as I sat on the operation bed. **"And I already have your** _ **everything**_ **in the furnace. The moment this heart of mine stops for over five seconds, the furnace will light up and burn** _ **everything**_ **you built up till now. However… if you manage this through… heheh… your legacy will survive"**

I tossed the article of clothing away and laid on the bed and smiled widely at the doctor who was…

"I… _I came"_ He huffed clutching his crotch where a patch of wetness was visibly seen. Then he turned his crazed eyes at mine and spoke in the most beautiful voice he had ever spoken before.

"You'll be _my_ greatest masterpiece 'll be the _greatest_ thing I would make and you will be _**beautiful**_

I gave a bark of a laugh and the doctor covered my face with a gas mask as I slipped into la-la land. Before I closed my eyes I saw the doctor taking off his pants and I could only hope that he wouldn't rape me during my drugged state.

Heh… I'm in good hands…

I wonder what Jaune is doing right now? And Cinder too. Oh, she's not dead. I mean… I didn't check but I'm sure she survived. She literally survived every impossible situation in the anime. She's going to be fine although she's not going to look pretty at all… wait… Did I accidentally fuck up the plot that b—

 _*thud*_

 _Zzzzzzzzzz_ …

* * *

 **(Five Days Later)**

* * *

…zzzzzzzzzZ

" _Wakey wakey"_

" **Grrhmph… fuck off…"** I drawled waving my hand to grasp whoever was trying to grab me. **"Y-you better not wake me up when I tell you Ophie… or I'll… or I'll punish** _ **youuu…**_

" _I'm not your wife you dumbass"_

" **Eh? Who the fuck is…"**

"Wakey wakey"

Now my vision was clearer than before. I groggily opened my eyes to see Dr.K looking at me as if I were his God.

Weird… the whole sensations are weird. Did the operation succeed? I feel submerged in churning cool liquid that is cooling down my hot steaming body… on my face, there is a gas mask allowing me to breathe oxygen that didn't exist underwater. Water. So that's what I'm covered with...

The creep is still staring at me as if I were his delicious piece of cake. Fucking creep.

Oh. So the experiment was a success. I smiled wickedly.

"Peek-a-boo~!" Chortled the nutty doctor as he stared at my form being cooled down in a water tank. "How are yah feeling"

The doctor obviously looked a bit more… crazier than before. His once young handsome face was now covered with blood, unknown chemicals, and dried sweat. His eyes had heavy bags underneath them and his cheeks had sunken into his face.

" **Hello you crazy motherfucker"** I chuckled.

"Hello to you too mister Farang" Croaked the crazy doctor wiping away a tear that glistened from his eye. "Ah shit… It's super nice to see you again… wait a moment, I got something in my eye"

I snorted.

" **Sure you do"**

* * *

 _FWOOFWOOFWOO_

"NOOOO!" Sobbed the doctor as he stared at the flaming documents in the incinerator. "Warrggg… Must you destroy the operation techniques?! I thought I could have them…"

" **The only thing you were given to do was to be the first human being to do that operation"** I spoke coldly as I calmly dried my hair with a towel. **"Using that technique on me was enough. There is no need to do that shit more than once"**

"* _sniff_ * I thought of creating an army with that operation… You do know that there are many people who have nothing to lose do you?"

" **I know that"** I mumbled picking up the elastic rubber band and tying up my hair into a ponytail. "Problem is, will they listen to us even if we gave them that power…"

Then to make sure I asked him the most important question of the day.

" **Besides,"** I said nonchalantly as possible. **"You have that operating procedures inside your head don't you?"**

"Aw hell no" Mumbled Dr.K as he rubbed his face, wiping off the tears. "That's literally impossible. I needed your operation to be done as soon as possible. Besides, that technique I just followed was far too unique, hard, and complex that I gave up trying to memorize it…"

The doctor sighed as he stared at the papers turning into ashes.

"The best I could've done was to look at the documents and copy it as best as I could… There's no way I could'v—"

The doctor stands rigidly on his spot trembling from the terrible realization he just deduced from the situation.

"Y-you were going to kill me too?"

" **Yes,"** I said honestly, not giving a damn about his emotions. **"If you happened to memorize that, you would've been in that incinerator with those notes and documents that I have made. I won't have anybody else than me knowing this technique"**

"E-even when I proceeded to do the surgery for five days straight without any brakes?! You would—"

" **I would"** I confirmed smiling sickly. The sweating doctor started to laugh hysterically as he flopped down on the floor.

"Ha… hahaha… K… you really have done it now… you finally created something too big didn't yah…" He finally caught his breath and started to stare at me with fear, hope, and absolute love in his eyes. "Well then… my beautiful creation… can you show me what you can do now?"

I lightly did some stretches before answering the man's question.

" **Sure. Got a camera? I want this to be recorded"**

* * *

On the balcony, a blond boy stares into the night as he recalls his memories of coming here.

He recalls his dreams, his determination, and his goal that led him to this prestigious place.

He recalls his mentor, the ex-butler of Arc that led him to this path.

Farang served the Arc household as their butler and a few years ago he retired with good reason. His daughter was murdered and he set off to a path of revenge and when Jaune and a few others wished to follow his lead and have revenge on the one who dared to kill their best friend. Farang forbade them to follow his path, so Jaune decided to take a different path.

While Farang sought revenge for his dead daughter, Jaune started to seek the path of justice for his best friend. Two different paths, but one equal destination. Jaune was going to eradicate Blanc's murderers from this world in the name of peace and sanity, while Farang was going to kill his daughter's killers from this planet in the name of vengeance and satisfaction.

Jaune sadly looked at his scroll to find more articles about his mentor. His path was driving him into a monster of Remnant. Everyone feared him, everyone despised him, everyone wished he was dead. On the other hand, Jaune himself…

Jaune quickly turned his head towards the sound that came from behind him only to see the 'Invinsible Girl' climbing onto the balcony.

"Pyrrha?" Questioned Jaune surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" Spoke the girl as she slowly made her way to Jaune. "Nice view"

"It sure is" Chuckled Jaune staring at the green forest that surrounded the castle. He sighed to himself as he sunk his chin in his crossed arms that were placed on the balcony.

"Mind what's on your mind? Do you mind telling me?"

Jaune shifted his head a bit to see his partner's emerald eyes that glistened underneath the broken moon. He sighed once more as he focused his attention on the moon.

"No just… Pyrrha" Said Jaune suddenly still staring at the moon. "Why did you decide on becoming a Huntress?"

"... W-well…" Pyrrha was caught off guard from Jaune's question. "Well, helping others is the right thing, isn't it? And since I have the power to do so I'll do it for the people of Remnant"

"... You're amazing Pyrrha" Commented Jaune sincerely as he didn't detect any lies from his partner who was blushing and scratching her head in embarrassment. Farang taught him to read other people and surprisingly, it was working well for a dull guy like himself.

"Well… then why did you decide to become a Huntsman?" Asked Pyrrha curious of what her partner was about to say. Jaune tapped his elbow on the balcony in a steady beat as he thought of that day when he learned true despair and pain.

"It's… personal. When I was young, I glorified the Hunters who protect us from the creature of darkness. I wished to become like them, like my father and continue his legacy of fighting the monsters" Jaune took in a shaky breath and continued. "Then… my mentor came along. He… taught me many things and one thing among them was to see the world in a different light. He had this… weird concept of Hunters and made sure that becoming one was a road of pain and hell. He taught us the pain of losing, he taught us the pain of responsibilities, he taught us how becoming a Hunter is becoming a soldier…"

"Us?"

"My family"

"Oh…"

Jaune sniffed at the pleasant, but uncomfortable memories of Farang. He used to be so different when they used to live under the same roof…

"He called the students of the eight academies 'Child Soldiers' and called the Hunters 'Chess Pieces'. He had this theory of somebody was playing chess with the leader of Grimm, each of them taking turns to defeat their opponent. I know it sounds crazy" Spoke Jaune holding up his hands in mock surrender. "But the more I see what the Hunters are doing, the more I see how the Grimm are acting… It's hard to not believe in what he says. That's the time when I decided not to become a Hunter and abandon the Arc legacy that had been going on for generations. I was determined to live as 'Jaune Arc', not as somebody's chess piece or an outcome of a tradition. I was going to live my life my way and that was that… until…"

"What happened Jaune?" Spoke Pyrrha quietly as she stared at her partner's eyes brimming with tears. She was instantly worried for Jaune, her true friend and what she was seeing was something she never hoped to see again. Jaune looked so frail and weak and vulnerable. His body was trembling with rage and grief that hadn't been washed for three years and he looked so forlorn that Pyrrha desperately wanted to hug and soothe him from his worries.

"Remember the mentor I just told you?"

Pyrrha nodded silently.

"Well… apparently, he had a daughter who he loved to death. She was… the most beautiful woman I saw in my life. She was my first best friend you know. She was the first to light up my family with something else but…"

"She was murdered in cold blood"

"I-I'm so sorry Jaune"

"It's okay" Spoke Jaune chuckling, choking over his pathetic self. "It's okay, you didn't know. Just when my mentor decided he needed to take a break with his daughter, a group of terrorists attacked the place of where he went… S-she was choked to death by the smoke that those bastards created and I… I hated that feeling when he came to our doorstep with his daughter in his arms. She was alive just two days ago and then… she was… she was just gone. Just like that…"

"Do you want revenge Jaune? Is that why you came here?"

"No… Revenge is what my mentor never taught me never to do. I came here because of justice. I want to build a world with my hands where nobody will have to go through what my family, my mentor, and I went through. I want to build a world where the ones who had done the misdeeds get paid for it. I want a world where my sense of justice is fully functioning"

Pyrrha cocked her head in confusion at that one phrasing.

"Your… sense of justice? What does that mean Jaune?"

Jaune laughed lightly at Pyrrha as he remembered Farang's exact words when he asked the same question to him. His words that are full of wisdom and experience that made Jaune's family and Blanc listen intensely to always made sense.

" _The opposite of justice isn't evil_ Pyrrha. _It's just another form of justice_ that some people can't agree on. My sense of justice may differ from yours, who knows? Maybe one day we will be arguing over what should be done for a certain situation"

Pyrrha suddenly felt curious just from listening to her partner who stayed on the balcony counting the stars. Just who was this mentor of Jaune?

* * *

I stared at the mess I had made and the K stared at my blood soaked uniform. We then stared at each other.

"Holy…" Started the doctor his lips moving upwards.

" **... SHIT"** I finished grinning ear to ear.

Apparently, I found some shitstains in the mountain who tried to rob the two of us and I tried to use my new body. It happened to be _too_ effective. The bandits' bodies were now a pile of gore and calcium as they were scattered all around the forest. At first, the bandit's negative emotions were about to call the Grimm, but K and my joy seemed to drive them off.

With that practice round, I finally gained a bit of experience of how to properly move my body around and I apparently found one problem…

" **H-hey. K… I feel… very tired for some reason… Do you think… the transplant made me have the same effects as the** _ **Heteropoda Venatoria**_

The crazed doctor suddenly became serious as he inspected me using his semblance. Such a fitting semblance for a doctor. The ability to scan a person's body just by touching them…

"You need more calories" Spoke the doctor. "From now on, I will need you to have at least a few calorie pills before you use those transplanted organs… By Oum, you lost a lot of stamina just from that!"

" **I was right"** I groaned. **"I have the same biology as the** _ **Heteropoda Venatoria**_ **… fuck"**

"At least you became a lot stronger!"

I smiled wickedly at the broken moon.

" **I sure did"**

"So then, where should we go?"

" **Back to my place K. I need a shower and you need to fap. I can see your boner from here. It's disgusting"**

"Hehehe…" Chortled the pervert happily. "Bully me more~"

" **Fuck off. You're not my fucking wife"** I growled as I marched over to my tuned car, made by the best mechanics from Atlas. **"I only bully my wife and that's final"**

"Oh, by the way, do you mind telling me what's in that restricted room? I see you enter there all the time, but you never let anybody else in"

" **I told you"** I spoke nonchalantly as possible. **"It's none of your business"**

"Oh just tell me who's inside that room~!"

" **Fuck no. I'm telling you nothing"**

"Oh come on! Do you have any idea how much I have done for you?!"

" **And do you know how much I have done for you?"**

The doctor shut his mouth remembering the things I had done for him. Of course, it was all because of business and not because I liked him or anything like that(no he isn't a tsundere. He really doesn't care if K dies or not).

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

" **Sure thing K. It's called go read the fucking manga"**

"Oh for Oum's sake! What is a manga for starters?!"

I cackled madly as I started the car engine. Should I start a religion of Gigguk our speaker of truth and our savior from doom?

I drove back to Vale, thinking about my moments of my past life and the person who was inside the room that K was wondering about.

Spoilers.

* * *

 **(Omake: Doki Doki Romance Pieces~ #2)**

* * *

"So… why are you following me?"

"Eeeep!" Came the shrill voice of Opodiphe as she tripped and fell, exposing her from her 'hiding place'. "Mouuu…" she moaned in pain as she rubbed her hands that she used to stop her fall.

Most of the times, I would politely excuse myself from the orphanage or just go without permission into the woods so I could properly train myself with nobody to slow me down or make rumors of me. Of course some tried to follow me by groups or by themselves, but I would disappear (or so would they think) into nowhere and the children who were once pumped up trying to find me would return to their orphanage, disappointed and sometimes scared of the eerie quiet woods.

But Opodiphe… well. She's too adorable to not ignore. She thinks she moves like a kunoichi when in real life I could clearly hear her little feet crushing the leaves and small twigs as she 'smoothly' stalked me. She thinks that she perfectly concealed herself behind those trees, while in real life I could easily catch her shoulders and her dirty white hair peeking out but mostly her antennas gave it away.

I decided to have my fun for fifteen minutes, becoming amused by her actions by each increasing minute. Then I called her out which caused her to fumble and trip.

' _Heh'_ I thought to myself as I peered down into her watery eyes as she massaged her palms. The white iris and pitch black sclera brimming with tears… Nothing could be a finer sight than this…

Oh my Oum. Do I have a freaking eye fetish? _(Yes I do)_ Shut up, it's probably because she's cute and defenseless.

"So…" I said sauntering towards the submissive child. "Whatcha doing?"

It may have seemed to be an innocent question made by an innocent child no more than ten, but to Opodiphe, it was terrifying enough to piss her skirt. If she didn't relieved herself in the orphanage before coming out to 'stalk' on her savior, she would've completely soaked and shat her dress and get scolded and outrightly become a laughing stock at everyone and worst of all, F-Farang will surely feel disgusted from her indecent actions if it happened! S-she couldn't let herself do that!

But she did piss with the remaining water in her bladder as her 'Moth' instincts screamed her that she was going to be eaten by a big bad spider who was slowly making his way across his web, his territory.

' _To eat me…'_

That was when she noticed her damp skirt. It didn't soaked her skirt _completely,_ but it was enough to indicate that she wetted her own gray skirt. The pure humiliation and the fear of the future sent Opodiphe straight to a mental breakdown as she started to cry soundlessly with hiccups and sniffles.

She wetted herself in front of Farang! _She wetted herself in front of Farang!_ What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to see me? _What if I wouldn't be able to talk with Farang again?!_ _Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono…_

What the future brought, was quite different from what she had imagined. She heard footsteps of Farang stepping towards her and she braced herself for the mocking voice of her admirer or even his red eyes painted with disgust. What she didn't expect was rough hands gently taking her's and dragging her to somewhere.

"...? E-eh? F-F-Farang? Wh-where are you… eeep!"

My ears deaf to Opodiphe's questioning and 'eep's, I kept on dragging the shy girl until we came to the destination that I found a few weeks ago.

The creek. A few kilometers away from the orphanage, there was the creek a beautiful creek. Thank Oum that it was summer cause you can't even dare think of entering a creek in winter. But first I have one important question to my stalker.

"Opodiphe" I asked my voice full of authority and seriousness.

"Y-y-y-yes?!" She 'eep'ed.

"I need you to do one thing for me" I said keeping my serious face on.

"O-o-okay?" She squeaked.

"Take off your skirt"

"Okay!"

"Wha… W-W-W-WH-WWHHHAAAAAAATTT?!"

"You heard me" I said as deep down inside me my somehow still alive conscience screamed at me saying what I am doing is completely unacceptable. "I have to wash that skirt of yours and I'm not going to do it with you still wearing it. So chop chop, take it off"

"Bu-but I can't!" Wailed the orphan as she half secured her long skirt and half covering the wet spot on it.

"Why?"

"B-because it's embarrassing!"

"I see…" I said with a sigh. Then with a warm smile I looked into her face. This resulted Opodiphe to blush crimson as she fidgeted under my warm gaze. "If you truly do not want to present me with your skirt which I was going to wash it for you, you do not need to do such thing"

"A-auuu…" Opodiphe letted out a breath of relief.

"Because it doesn't matter anyways" I said my warm smile turning into a cynical, twisted expression that sent Opodiphe's sixth senses going into hystericals.

"W-wh—"

She didn't even finished her sentence as I assaulted her by placing two of my forefingers onto her undeveloped breasts and pushing them.

' _Bullseye'_ I thought as my fingers felt the two little significant bumps.

It took a total ten seconds for the moth faunus to comprehend what the Oum's name was happening to her.

"K-KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as both of her hands instinctively went up to secure her feminine place. As soon as I caught sight of her hands leaving her skirt and going upwards, I moved my hands downwards and pulled her skirt down just as she covered her chest.

This time it took fifteen seconds for her to realize what situation she was in. Farang had undone her skirt and was in eye level with her dirty panties soaked with her urine.

"K-KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed again as she tried to think of an action to execute, only to find her brain short-circuited.

This time it took a full minute for her to grasp reality of her current position. Too late. I already tied you up with my hardened spider silk. When she blinked and realized that she was in tight bondage she struggled then tripped due to her inability to keep her balance.

"K-KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed again as she wriggled and twisted about in the spider's web only to get her more tangled up. Opodiphe choked back a sob. Things all went to hell the moment she was found out by Farang. Stupid Opodiphe! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! And to commit such an embarrassing act in front of him!

' _Auuu…'_ Thought the white faunus as she rolled on the ground pathetically. Was… was Farang going to eat her up? She knew that spiders ate moths. She vividly remembered seeing a little moth, stuck to its web and trying it's best to escape only to be covered in more webbing. The spider, the scary, scary spider walked up to the unfortunate insect and… tied the insect up. Securingly, into a ball cocoon then proceeded to eat the poor thing up.

After that spiders invaded her nightmares every time and to see a real life spider coming to the orphanage on that fateful night? She still couldn't understand why she was able to stay conscious when he walked into the door covered in grimm blood.

She always tried her best to avoid the mysterious six eyed spider faunus and at some point of time she lived in the little orphanage forgetting the spider faunus' existence, although the spiders haunted her nights. Then when she was going through one of her daily challenges, the spider saved her. To say that she was frightened of Farang was an understatement. She was downright terrified of Farang but weirdly she couldn't help but become flustered around him, and she for some reason couldn't get him out of her head! And why did her heart pound so hard when he was around? Because… because she was afraid! That's it! It was because she was afraid!

But… then why did she follow Farang? Why did she care how Farang saw her, and thought about her? Err… Yeah! It's probably because she needed to know the enemy in order to properly survive! She had to observe her 'enemy', and had to think like him to predict his next movements!

But then… why was she so happy when she saw him around? Why was she so happy starting from the point where he protected her from those people? Why was she so happy by the thought of being with him? Why…? Why…? Why…?

She… she didn't know… But she knew the facts… The fact that she was going to be Farang's supper.

She stumbled upon his web(which was entirely her own fault), he already tied her up, and for his final procedure was to undress her, then clean her using the water from the creak to get rid of the germs.

Opodiphe sniffled as butterflies flew in her stomach. Somehow… she didn't really mind Farang eating her. The thought was… tingling to be honest. Perhaps it was because of his aura that somehow made her calm, yet flustered. Perhaps it was because the image pictured inside her head wasn't bad as she thought. Perhaps it was because she didn't had a good concept or awareness of death or pain. Perhaps it was because it was a lot less worse than being eaten alive by a grimm but rather being eaten by a person she liked…

Wait.

L-l-l-l-like?! She liked Farang?! S-she-she…! NO! That was a taboo of all taboos! A predator and its prey having such a thing between them was… was… _was…_

' _Ah…_

While Opodiphe was having a literal mental breakdown probably because of my ethically questionable actions, I was calmly washing her skirt and was in the process of drain and pat dry the gray clothing. As I beated the crap out of the monotonous skirt I started to think of my recent actions towards her. One thing for sure is that I'm not a lolicon or a pedophile. That was the line that I was going to make sure I never cross over, unless the situation was desperate. But then why did I do such a sick thing to the poor girl?

Heh… What's the point of thinking this? I am a sick demented crazy bastard. Why you ask? How you ask? The humiliation I've felt as a baby, the frustration that accumulated during that long time when I was unable to do anything, the shock of reincarnation, the pain from born… I was already 50%-fucked up the when I was a baby (the other 50% happened to be sane thanks to my awesome parents).

Well, the guy who got ahead of the curve did say that… "What doesn't kill you… simply makes you… _Stranger"._ Well… crazier is the more accurate term for my case.

Anyway what I did was despicable, but this is a world where you can die easily and you would want to live the most out of it. Grimm rampages through multiples of villages. Civil wars breaks out between humans. Discrimination is practiced amongst the faunus and human. The White-fucking-Fang gets aggressive by the second. Fuck. For a guy who is an orphan in a secluded village and having extreme faunus features, the world isn't a place where they would make me happily walk around the beautiful forest, free from all troubles. No. I was born into a world where it would try its best to kill me, to break me, to devour me.

Grimm would feast on my flesh, happily drinking my blood. Humans would burn me to a stake, calling me an abomination. The faunus would cast me out or stone me to death for being _too_ much of a faunus. These _*ahem*_ civilized people, are at a verge of tearing each other's throats. It's just a matter of time before they exactly do that, and phase one is already executed long ago. Get rid of the freaks amongst the freaks which unfortunately includes me, and Opodiphe. If there was no team RWBY, and plot armor, and the power of fucking friendship, I wouldn't be surprised to see humans becoming extinct except for Salem's faction. I wouldn't be surprised to see a society where humans were victorious, but the faunus ending up extinct or living their lives as lowly degenerated slaves. Or shit can turn the other way around where the faunus can become the alpha bitch just as Adam Taurus wanted the society to be.

My identity is the worst thing that could exist in Remnant to live. I have the most highest probability of dying and I am definitely going to live a downright miserable life. So, I need to be strong. I need to get stronger and train, and train, and train, _and train…_ So that I can stand steadily even if the world fucked me more than once. So that I can reverse-fuck the world if given the chance to do so.

During my mishaps and misery that are bound to appear in my future, I made a solid resolution to never forget to grab all opportunities of fun and the pleasure that comes through my road of life. You find a dead body? Loot the corpse. You see a stripper saying she'll give you a free lap dance? Take the fucking chance. You have an underaged cute innocent girl who is free to tease and corrupt? Kekeke… take the opportunity.

Seriously… her expression when I poked her nipples and pulled down her wet skirt… Hehehe… That pathetic expression truly whetted my appetite. Good thing I was still a kid who was yet to enter puberty… If I were I wouldn't have stopped myself. After all, who wants to die virgin? And yes. I do consider dying as a virgin is a desperate situation. Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke…

After for a few minutes I had Opodiphe's head on my lap as I waited her skirt to dry which was hung on the branch of a tree. Opodiphe who was probably still rebooting, was silent for the longest time.

"Eh… Uhhh… Auu… F-F-Farang?" Said the shy girl as she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. Oum I wanted to lick them…

Fine! I have developed an eye-fetish!

"Yeah?"

"I-I… uhh… I… _please…_ " She murmured as her face once again blushed bright red. "If you're… going to eat me… _do it gently…"_

"Hrrk!"

S-seriously! The fuck?! Da fuck?! Did she just give me a… an open invitation?!

Wait… There is no way she would say something like that. She didn't get her sex-ed from Lisa! And I'm definitely sure that there is zero chance she stumbled upon a book that showed you R rated stuff! Or even eavesdropping or having advice from older kids! Besides, Lisa didn't do sex-ed to anybody. She only did that when she believed it was the time for the orphans under her care to leave and she made absolutely sure nobody would be listening. We can't even hear what she would talk about, even if we tried because the room was soundproof and securely locked. So how did I know they were talking about how to make babies?

Well, their blushing faces and hands covering their crotches show it all. Pah. Amateurs…

Wait… then she's literally thinking that I would practically consume her? Like Hannibal Lecter? Eww… no thank you.

Hang a sec… Let's use this… as an investment…

"Opodiphe…" I said sweetly. A bit too sweet.

"I am planning on gobbling you up" I admitted with no shame or whatsoever as the moth faunus whimpered, still tied up. "But, I'll do that when we've become adults"

"?" A little incomprehensible sound escapes her lips as she stared at me with fearful, confused eyes.

"Anyways, Opodiphe. Did you know that there were two ways to eat a person? You didn't know that? Oh. Okay. Well, one way is very, _very_ painful for you Ophie. I will guarantee that you'll be screaming in pain. By. Every. Single. Second. Oh, and you'll die with no doubt"

Ophie squirmed under her restraints as she hiccuped in fear. Huh, I gave Opodiphe a nickname…

"But the other way is better. It's painful at the start, oh yes it would be painful. But… it wouldn't hurt as much as the first. At first you'll feel… painful, but then… it will start to feel wonderful~!"

"Yes my dear Ophie. It would make you feel miraculous~! Splendid~! Extraordinary~! Wonderful~!"

"Y-you can do that? You c-c-can eat me like that?" Asked Opodiphe, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course dear… and you know what the best part is?" I said, my voice lowered down to a whisper.

"Wh-what is it?"

"You won't be dead"

Her head significantly jerked. "R-really?! Bu-but…"

"But what Ophie?"

"Nobody… nobody made it alive in the spider's web Farang… nobody… the insects… they all… died… eaten by the spider… So how can I… live? Shouldn't I just… die?"

The more we are having this conversation, the more I feel that this girl truly doesn't evaluate her life as much as all normal being would do. I have no idea what this girl went through in her life, but I bet that the whole environment hardwired her to become distorted and broken.

"Well… Ophie, it is true that one cannot escape the spider's web, and I have no intention of letting you go" I spoke as I ruffled her hair.

"Auuu…" Whined Opodiphe pathetically as she blushed as my head rubbed between her antennas.

"But I'm not a spider Ophie!" I said pinching her cute pink cheeks as her whimperings grew louder. "I'm a spider faunus and we don't always kill what is tangled with our webs! I'm a spider faunus and I get to decide whether the ones who are tangled with my strings gets to be alive or dead, but you can never get of the sticky mess… and I Farang the spider faunus…" At this point I gave a dramatic pause. Gosh, I feel like a sick degraded chuunibyou…

"Will decide that you would live. After all, there are multiples of ways to eat your prey"

I never imagined Opodiphe's face to brighten up with such happiness and pure hope. This was… a new attractive side to her… I guess.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyoutankyou!" She whimpered as she tried her best to snuggle in my chest, her antennas poking my chin.

"But know this Opodiphe" I said my voice and face switching into cold and serious as she unconsciously gulped. I gently placed my thumb and my forefinger under her chin and slightly lifted her head up so that our eyes would meet each other. So her beautiful eyes… would meet my pure red ones…

"Once you're tangled in my web… you're forever mine… always… always mine…"

 _Mine…_

 _ **Mine…**_

* * *

 **"KAAAHHHH!"** I screamed as I woke up from my bed panting hard.

' _... It was a dream…'_

Damn those flashbacks, damn those memories.

Wait I take that back. Damn those flashbacks but **NOT** _'damn those memories'_. The memories I have is good and it's what keeps me going. It's cool. My memories are cool.

 **"Kekeke… Remembering such a long ago scene where I forcefully manipulated Ophie into becoming my personal plaything… kekeke… Man… That was really a long time ago eh…?"**

I turned around to see the rumpled blankets and the wooden desk where there were three photos. The one on the right showed me and my beautiful, beloved wife, happily smiling together.

 **"Oum's sake… I've really had been a great asshole to you, haven't I at the start…? I acted on my own greed… I didn't know… I didn't know we would be like that you know…? I didn't know that it would escalate to that… I didn't know…** _ **I didn't know…**_

I turned my head towards my left only to find nothing. Then I turned my head back to the right only to find my wife smiling back at me.

Through those papers. Those still, unmoving eyes, inside that frame. Oh how they used to move so rapidly, fluttered so vibrantly, shut and opened simultaneously with wonder, with caring, with innocence, with love! _LOVE_

 **"Ah… Arrggg… Aarrrggh… auurr… kerrhh…"**

 _I didn't knew it would escalate into love. Into obsession. Into eternal love. True love. Love. Love._ _ **Love. LOVE.**_

 **"Ugghh… Huhhg… Aghh… … Ugh…"**

Ke… no matter how hard I try, I can't really stop making such pathetic noises can I…?

I'll play you a song beloved. I'll play it soon. And then after the fireworks, the feast, the finale and the blood red wine, shall I join you then. My beloved wife. My beloved Opodiphe.

Wait for me…

 _Wait for me…_

 _ **Wait for me…**_

 _ **w̸̧̧̤̝̺̙̑͆̑̽Ä̷̡̧̜̼͖̗͉̙͇͎́̾̋̇͌͂͛̄̍̓͗͘i̶̛̟͖͋̑́̈́̐͂͛̔̓͠͝ţ̶̨̧̜̰͎̺͙̰̜͍͑͂̌̍͋̀̍̄͜͝ ̷̡̨̺̺̤̳̙͉̹̂͝F̴̡̨̧̠̱̹͖̥͕̥̦̞̼̎͌̾̋̓̔̌̑̒̚̕ơ̸̧̲̝̹͙̠̿̔̔̓̉͌̓̎͝R̴̡̪̰̣͕̺͇͗ ̸̨̨̧̡͙͎̜̗̯̜͕̜̊̆̈͒̌̌̽̿̾̃̊̎̚̕͝m̴̢͍̦̫̠͖͇͕̞̦̤͊́̈͝E̴̥̹̼͓͈̬̹͕̤̓̈́͐͛̏͌̓̓͛̐̐͐̕̚͝**_

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well... that's it.**


	4. Preparations For A Funeral: Part 1

**Writing in quite a fast pace in my opinion... The writing may be sloppy and boring, but these are all 'preparations' for the next chapter so bear with me people. Now... review time.**

 **More: Here you go yah greedy b stard! Enjoy the writing!**

 **Guest: Well... you have a good point there, not going to lie. You got me there.**

 **... Well, no time more to wait. Let's start.**

* * *

" **You didn't find the body?"**

"Not a thing Farang. Heck, the explosion was so great that only 60% of the bullhead wasn't disintegrated. And as for Torchwick's body… it got burnt and ruined really bad… if it wasn't for the testament of the Huntress and the Huntress-in-training, we would've never known it was Roman Torchwick"

" **... any chance of a person surviving that explosion? Did the pilot survive?"**

"... yes. There is clear evidence that somebody made it out and I do believe it is the pilot. And… you referred her as the common enemy…"

" **She allied herself with a cult that wishes for the extinction of humanity. That pretty much makes them our common enemy, right?"**

"... It's still hard to believe your theories… but then again, you wouldn't go around swearing that you are saying the truth on your daughter and your wife's name without substantial evidence and sheer confirmation"

Ferrari Redwood, the commissioner of the city of Vale lit his cigar and huffed on it. He wasn't exactly a bad cop, but an unorthodox cop would be better. He had a strong sense of justice and was a hard worker, but his brash attitude and all-serious attitude got him into trouble with a few higher people. The promotion was literally impossible for him thanks to the lazy, fat-ass police officers who sat in their comfy chairs drinking whiskey who found Ferrari a piece of shit who didn't know how to 'relax' and ruining their fun and relaxation.

Ferrari knew that in order to make the world come into order, he needed power and a high position. And he needed to be fast so he could get things done while he was physically able to.

So, I helped him get to his position. At first, he despised me for who I was, but after a few months hanging out with him, we started to get more formal rather than getting personal. At least the 'new' Commissioner knew that a clean world cannot be made with clean hands. Taking care of trash made bloody hands and Ferrari knew that the hard way. Personally, he still hates my guts, but at least he knows partly of why I became like this. But he isn't the one to show me pity and I wouldn't have helped him to rise to his position if he did.

He is justice itself, and he would never spit on his beliefs and ideals although he would bend them for the sake of convenience and practical issues. The moment a person in his position doubts their own sense of justice and see the world as grey with an indistinguishable line that splits good and evil, they aren't really suited to be in that position and chaos will fall on everybody. The police, the executors of justice must have a strong and unmovable sense of justice that nobody can change. And if their sense of justice is corrupted to the core…

…

…

…

That's just a criminal. Like me!

But enough of Ferrari… let us know more about what happened with Cinder Fall. I picked up one of the pictures and sighed rubbing my forehead.

" **Shit… she'll be after me now…"**

"... no shit. But she has to recover first _and_ on top of that, she has to find you"

" **You know that she could always go to Juny's place right? If she pays her bill to Junior, she'll obviously find me easily"**

=.=

" **W-what? Why are you staring at me like that?"**

"Farang, nobody knows where the shit you live or what you fucking do. You don't think I asked Juny where you're living?"

" **? Really? Juny doesn't know where I live?!"**

"Fuck no!"

Okay… that was pretty surprising. Hei Xiong had a pretty large system where he could gather information from anywhere. It's surprising that nobody on his side knew where I resided. I'm sure he would've sent a stealthy spy after me once or twice…

"Farang, you are the embodiment of fear. Some of the trash out in the streets have a moniker for you, calling you the _Fearmonger_. Do you think Junior is a masochist and suicidal enough to dig into your current location? When everybody recently learned how he has extremely low manpower including himself?"

Oh… that explains it. And after all, the dude got his whole bar wrecked by a single girl, a Huntress _In Training_. I actually feel bad for him to be honest. Nothing was his fault if you think about it. It's all that woman's fault.

…

…

…

Okay… I'm slightly getting mad over small things that have nothing to do with me… but then again… I'm the only thing that is stopping Juny from having his revenge. If he wanted to, he could pretty much ruin Yang's financial life right now at this moment, which makes me wonder why he didn't do it in canon.

Perhaps, it's because the whole incident was kept as a secret from everybody else in the canon where in this alternate timeline, I spoke a shit lot of stuff in the blue as I stagger in the streets drunk on coffee.

And Juny knows his men and himself more than anybody else(except for his mama. Mamas know more about you than you know yourself). Even if he opened all of his bank accounts and hidden money to hire the best mercenaries of Mistral, he knew that he would probably end up having his throat slip up.

I quietly smoke on my cigarette thinking this through as Ferrari took out his second cigar. I glanced at him.

" **There's something more to say, commissioner?"**

Ferrari's head jolted by surprise as he suddenly remembered the other important stuff he had to give to me. He raised his hand, beckoning me to lean towards him. I did, and my eyes hardened as I digested every single word that came tumbling out of his mouth.

" **You sure… that's the date…?"**

"Huh… that's the main thing you're interested in? Even more than where Roman kept his stash and the other stuff(the list of racist pricks)?" Muttered Ferrari scratching his head as the foul smoke came billowing out from his mouth. "You do know that you have to give me 75% of what he has to us right? And yeah… This information I have is crystal clear. You can check it with Junior if you want to. That's when the shipment from Atlas is coming"

" **... don't send any of your police officers to the ports saying that you have that place covered. Even when there is a call of help from a crime"** I spoke ignoring his question of returning Roman's hidden money(the money is being protected 'legally').

"You know I can't do that"

" **Don't worry my dear commissioner~"** I said smiling so widely that Ferrari actually took a step back in fear. **"I'll hire the best mercenaries to patrol the streets… so don't worry at all… well… you should be worried if you're thinking of interfering, but… you're smart and intelligent, right? You know its a bad idea to break our deal and do your stuff… right?"**

Ferrari gritted his teeth in shame at his weakness for not being able to stand up against me. But never did he once lower his head in submission. I smiled even wider at that. Ferrari sure is the right person to be the regulator of justice… He's just so beautiful just by standing up to me and giving me that look in his eye. Only if we met sooner…

…

We would've become best friends…

"Yes, Farang…" Growled Ferrari standing up as he dug his nails into his palm. "As long as the criminals and outlaws of Vale are restricted and kept behind a line as I have asked… I'll… I'll do you a favor per month… which in this case is to turn a blind eye to injustice that is happening out there…!" He spat out the last word as he turned around as he walked away, throwing away his half burnt cigar.

But I don't watch him leave. I see him, but my brain is not processing the fact. My brain was only focused on one thing that mattered to me… the only one thing that was left to even care about…

…

…

…

Fuck my life.

* * *

"Fuck my life" Muttered Junior as he let his shoulder began cloth wet by tears, snot, saliva, and coffee. Fucking coffee. This was a bar that was attached to a club. This wasn't a fucking cafe, but here he is, being a barista than a bartender…

Just a few moments ago, the Spider arrived to pick up the 'list' he had asked for Junior along with a few other chemicals he had ordered. Junior was happy that he paid more than it usually costs, but when he started to ask for coffee that's when Junior knew everything would go to shit. Junior stared at the Spider as he continued to cry and sob, then laugh and cackle like a person who had half of his brains fucked up by a horsecock.

" **And shten I held you in mieee awrrmsss… ehehehehehehehehe… hehe… he… hrkk… WWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY…?! Auuu…! Auccck….! *** _ **hic**_ *** I… *** _ **hic**_ *** hate shmy LRWIFE! *** _ **hic**_ *** I vish…! I vasn't even vorn…! I wasn't even supposed to be born and live this pucking long!** _ **FUCK YOU!"**_

Change of statement. Farang had all of his brain fibers fucked up by a Major Ursa's dick if Grimm did have a dick… Do they…? No… Nope, they don't. Farang's autopsy papers were very interesting… and provided Junior with a lot of useful information that made him have more income from information exchange. It was impossible for a Grimm to have a penis or a womb. Now isn't that interesting?

"What are you doing Farang…?" Sighed Junior as a vein popped on his head. Stay cool… stay cool…

"I wanna be drunk!" Chirped the psychopathic killer like a 4-year-old child humping as he returned to his seat and putting his chin on the bar table. "And I'm so lonely… * _hic*_ "

"Please don't tell me you're going to kill somebody in my club Farang… My fucking reputation couldn't go lower at this point…"

" **No, no, nwo!"** Gurgled the Spider. Then, for some reason, he momentarily lost his consciousness as his head swayed then suddenly slammed onto the counter. For full five seconds, he didn't move and during that time Junior was starting to feel a lot better hoping that the Spider finally died because of coffee overdose… but the shithead had to wake up.

" **Speaking of which, how the fuck did you guys lose to that Huntress in training?"**

The glass Junior was cleaning cracked by sudden pressure. Thankfully he had Aura to keep himself from being harmed, but it did nothing to stop him from getting pissed.

"Please…" Groaned Junior begging for mercy for his pride. "Please stop…"

" **... how much?"** Muttered the Spider suddenly acting sober. **"Juny… please tell me, how much did it cost?"**

Junior, knowing that it would be unwise to stall, leaned in Farang's ear and whispered the numbers. Then, the spider abruptly stood up, taking his coat with him as he started to leave the bar with the money already paid.

If this was only a few months ago, Junior would've asked where he was going, but now he was experienced enough not to say a shit about anything when the Spider was pissed drunk like that. He didn't want chaos spread throughout his bar again. Five times were enough and he hated cleaning up and repairing the dance floor.

But one thing bugged him… What on Remnant was this crazy motherfucker trying to do?

* * *

" **No, not him… not him either… definitely not her! Seduction won't do shit to them…!"**

"Is there something wrong with the selection?" Came the sleepy voice of Dr.K as he made his way to the table.

" **Although they aren't racists, many of these people are shit"** I grumbled throwing almost half of the pile of information that was stacked on my desk. I knew that what I'm about to do wasn't going to be done all by myself and I really needed a group of people to back me up. I requested a list of mercenaries who weren't racist from Junior, and I was currently deciding who to hire. Many are turning out to be shit and currently, I only got a handful of nice people that I'm planning to hire.

Stretching my numb body, I sigh as I pick up the next folder and reading it.

This was going to take a bullshit amount of time.

* * *

Junior stared at the folders in absolute horror as he kept glancing up and down trying to picture what he was imagining.

On the bar was a stack of a total of twelve folders, all mercenaries that Farang apparently wished to hire. Junior wasn't going to question Farang's wealth to hire all of these people for he knew the son of a bitch had enough lien to hire all of them. Problem was, Junior was extremely terrified that he created something despicable and diabolical.

"Are… you sure on hiring these twelve…?" He dared to ask.

Farang's enthusiastic nod didn't help Junior relax at all. Junior's eyes started to twitch. As he snatched the folders away, grumbling to himself. All twelve of them had their own fucking fucked up gimmick, and that's not counting the fact that they were complete nutjobs.

With a sigh, Junior reached for his scroll.

At least he was going to get paid and not guaranteed by Farang not to be targeted by these maniacs…

…

But it still scared Junior, although he would never admit it, or show any hints of it. He was just the broker between these monsters of Remnant, and he will have no part in this either than his given role. After all, what are the chances of him meeting any of those crazed fucktards?

* * *

"Hey~! Bartender! Another Jack fucking Daniels over here!"

Junior wanted to shoot himself. Of course, he had to fucking jinx it… of course, he had to _motherfucking_ jinx it!

At least the good news was that only eight were here. The other four had… declined for various reasons, but that enough was a miracle.

"Eat it all up Jumbo! The Spider is going to pay every fucking penny of this to _eat the shit up!"_

"JUMBO!"

 **CRASH**

…

Or not.

The two that had just spoken were a team who stuck around with each other and was famous for their notorious passion for money. Surprisingly, the two started off as being 'simple' talented baseball players, being born in Vale. Then for some reason, these two maniacs traveled to Mistral and started to make a fucking name for themselves. They were known to be not fair, sometimes pathetic, extremely disturbing, quite irresponsible(before the contract is made) and really ruthless.

The skinny and short one was Fern as he wore his green jacket over a simple attire of clothes. Although he was skinny, he had those damn muscles in his body all packed and ready to support the owner in ass kicking. He also wears white baseball gloves with his metal bat being the main weapon of his. The other one, that loomed over his partner was Jumbo who wore a brown cap and a big blue shirt with some overalls. He was a big fucking bear faunus, looking like a fatass with all of those fat and muscle in his body. His belly was bloated with whatever went inside him and his intelligence was quite low for an adult and his fat appearance made him look even dumber, but Junior knew better. The things they said about Jumbo weren't that pretty and he never wished to find that out in person.

" **... but you need to pay for that"**

"WHAT? Fuck you mister employer! Why do we need to fucking pay?!"

"Jumbo!"

"The Spider said that he'll only pay for the food… Spider said nothing about furniture… … Do lowlife mongrels like you eat furniture…?"

"What did you say to me bitch?!"

"Jumbo?"

Ah… the uptight two goody shoe girl… Lapis, born from a wealthy family in Atlas with good manners and everything, but her family's business got somehow fucked up, driving her to live in the streets where she learned to live life the hard way and actually becoming a successful mercenary. Sometimes snarky too, but not too much. Personally speaking, Junior liked her out of the bunch, but her eating habits…

…

…

…

To summarize what she mainly does, it's cannibalism.

…

…

…

Junior wanted to throw up and erase every memory of seeing the photos.

Shaking the gruesome memory away from his head, he continued to watch every one of the people. Right across from Farang sat Father Borris, a tiger faunus whose size rivaled Jumbo's, but full of muscle instead of 50:50 muscle and fat like Fren's partner. Bandages covered his entire face and his left ear was clearly missing from his head.

Next to Father Borris sat a man in his 40s smoking a cigarette and playing a game on his scroll, his bony frame crooked from staring down at his scroll for most of his time. Pewter was his name as he had a small beard and bushy hair with glasses. Behind those glasses were dead eyes as he sipped his root beer not giving two fucks about what was going on.

Then there is Meri who Junior found to be attractive… only if her moniker wasn't 'Bitch'. The dog faunus was an easy going, arrogant 'bitch' and Junior hated her guts ever since she came into the bar. She physically and verbally molested Malachite sisters so much with not an ounce of fucking shame that even Farang had to threaten her that he would pull out her tongue if she didn't just the fuck up. The sisters were taken a day off as they both sobbed hysterically as they left the bar. It was surprising that they took the abuse for a full five minutes without going insane.

And… there was that one guy sleeping throughout this whole mess. Van. With his black suit, black pants, and a white dress shirt.

…

…

…

The Vacuo dismemberment murderer…

…

…

…

Junior never wanted him anywhere near Vale and even considered of throwing his folder away before handing in the information to Farang and lie to him(which he couldn't possibly be able to do), but there was nothing he could do at this point.

Lastly, there was the battle maniac or should he say, a delusional dangerous patient who needs to go to a mental hospital, Doe. Calling himself the 'Special Agent of Remnant', he shows extreme patriotism to the entire world and not a single kingdom and in his opinion a decent soldier. If… he had the right mind to act as one.

…

…

…

…

…

And there was Farang who was being Farang.

…

…

…

Humanity was doomed and Junior was accelerating the process.

He just hoped they won't cause some shit— oh who was he kidding. He needed a long term vacation out of Vale and away from Farang and his new teammates, as fast and far away if possible with all of his henchmen if possible.

Vale has no hope now and very many didn't seem to realize that.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for dumping in 8 OCs in one go, but it's all needed. Farang is about to wage war soon and he needs an army formed out of a strict business relationship. These OCs are only going to stick around temporarily and each one of them has their own quirk so please deal with all eight of them please. I know this may be frustrating, but I'm going with this.**

 **And as for Ferrari, the commissioner of Vale... let's just say that he's a walking contradiction trying to do good in the world he lives, but gaining help from the 'bad' while doing so. After all, the world isn't simple enough to let that happen...**

 **And just in case you want to know who the eight are...**

 **Fern(Ex-Baseball Player and Jumbo's partner)**

 **Jumbo(Ex-Baseball Player and Fern's partner & a bear faunus)**

 **Lapis(Cannibal and a fallen rich person)**

 **Father Borris(Ex-Priest. People just call him Father Borris because it has a nice ring to it & Tiger faunus)**

 **Pewter(Looks like an average person in their 40s but still is a nice mercenary if you get to know what he could do)**

 **Meri(a.k.a. the 'Bitch' & Dog faunus)**

 **Van(An infamous dismemberment killer from Vacuo)**

 **Doe(Basically Don Quixote with actual skill)**

 **...**

 **If you want to know their description, PM me pls. Now I have to go and deal with this headache of mine... ;-;**


	5. Preparations For A Funeral: Part 2

**Now comes the plot. Here it comes and I'm going to skip the events that are happening in Beacon Academy. A lot of things have changed from the original plot-line such as Ruby having nightmares and Jaune being less of a hussy. But, I'll fill that in later chapters of what happened in Beacon.**

 **Now is the time to show my cute little readers of what is about to happen, for what happens during those few months is just Farang training his ass off and inventing new methods to butcher his enemies. So I just simply did a time-skip to the important part. Seriously, who wants a chapter of just seeing Farang training? That's not entertaining at all.**

 **Now... Review Time~!**

 **Guest: Thank you for your comment.**

 **duckie288: Oh ho ho... but you still have to wait for a few more chapters for the epic part.**

 **Gabe2000: Possibly in the next chapter... but not now I'm afraid.**

* * *

"Is it really possible for somebody to grow into that size…?" Whispered Dr.K into my ear.

" **Hey… *** _ **huff**_ *** don't ask me. I can somewhat imagine how Father Borris can become like that… but Jumbo…*** _ **huff**_ ***? That kid with that fat and speed? There are just some things in Remnant that aren't meant to be solved Dr.K…*** _ **huff**_ *** And I could guess pretty confidently that he is one of them"**

In front of us sat the two ex-baseball players looking bored. The two lovely maniacs stole my heart last night at the bar as I never had that much fun in Juny's club, but for some reason Dr.K despised Fern. At least he saw Jumbo as a cuddly teddy bear. Currently, we were having an interview to get to know more of our… new recruits. The two of them were the last ones of the eight and because of Jumbo's lack of intelligence and the lack of usage of words, his best buddy Fern was here with us to answer Jumbo's questions for him. At least I learned that their friendship for each other was genuine from last night so I could trust Fern answering truthfully when Dr.K and I bombard the both with questions.

Signaling Dr.K we turned on the mike and the camera as we started to record the last two mercenaries talking.

" **Please tell us your name"**

"Alright! Starting from the basics I see! I'm Fern Lee and next to me is Jumbo Beck boss!"

"Jumbo!"

* * *

(15 minutes ago)

"Uhhh… you know my name already don't you?"

" **He doesn't and put that scroll down before I neutralize your balls"**

"* _gulp_ * Well then… Hi my name's Pewter"

* * *

(30 minutes ago)

"What the fuck is that assholic fucktard staring at?!"

" **That's… just Dr.K staring at you… professionally. Now are you going to say your name or not?"**

"Fine, you creep… I'm Meri the fucking _bitch_. Happy now?"

" **I'll be happier if you stop flipping us off…"**

"* _flip_ *"

" **I said to** _ **stop**_ **it, not** _ **repeat**_ **it"**

* * *

(45 minutes ago)

"Doe Wonders sirs! I'm here to serve Remnant and protect it from terrors of the night!"

" **... Oooookay. Why not?"**

* * *

(1 hour ago)

"Van…"

" **...*** _ **smirk**_ ***"**

"You know what Farang? He reminds me of you… only less talkative"

* * *

(1 hour and 15 minutes ago)

" **..."**

"..."

"..."

"Psst! Farang I don't think he is sane… and those bandages around his face… and is his eyes glowing…?"

" **Shhh! Respect Father Borris!"**

" **..."**

* * *

(1 hour and 30 minutes ago)

"Hello… I'm… Lapis Everglow… I think…"

"Awww… she's so dreamy"

" **Hahhh… I know right…?"**

* * *

" **Tell us what you were before becoming a mercenary"**

"Uhh… baseball players. Duh"

"Jumbo!"

"But can I ask you why you're out of breath…?"

" **Next question…"**

* * *

(15 minutes ago)

"Uhhh… well… a mechanic"

" ***** _ **sigh**_ *** Can you be a bit more specific than that?"**

"Uhhh… I guess a Dust Engineerer…?"

"Oh ho ho~! Now we're talking~"

* * *

(30 minutes ago)

"A bitch you dumbass"

"... what was your profession before becoming a mercenary?"

"A fucking miner. Next time you—"

" **Watch your fucking mouth before I bend your middle finger the other way"**

"Hah! Like you even have the guts to—"

 **SNAP**

" _AAARRRRGGGGGG—!_ You…! YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH! MY FINGER! YOU-YOU FUCKED UP MY FINGER!"

"That was wicked…"

* * *

(45 minutes ago)

"I was a patriot, sirs! I was always will work for Remnant, and I will never stop my services to my beautiful world! Even if they neglect me and even when I am in no need of service!"

" **..."**

"... I need an aspirin"

* * *

(1 hour ago)

"..."

"..."

"... Aren't y—"

I placed my hand on the doctor's shoulder giving him a shake of my head. I knew what those eyes of his meant, and that was enough for me to understand what he was.

* * *

(1 hour and 15 minutes ago)

" **A religious worker for the White Fang"**

"..."

" **... you're pretty straightforward aren't you?"**

* * *

(1 hour and 30 minutes ago)

"An heiress"

"Awww~"

* * *

"Why do you need money?"

"Well… that's… kinda personal boss. Sorry but we're not telling you two!"

"Jumbo…?"

"Yes, Jumbo. We're not going to tell them"

I shrugged my shoulders as Dr.K marked something on his notes. I proceeded in my questions.

* * *

(15 minutes ago)

"To live… duh. I needed lien to live and do my hobbies after that cunt put me out of business…"

" **I feel you… I feel you damn well…"**

* * *

(30 minutes ago)

"You fucker… I'm going to rememb—"

" **Wrong answer bitch"**

"Fine! Cause I'm sick of living in this fucking hellhole! I'm going to be on the fucking top this time!"

"If you are aiming for the top... you have to get through him first..."

"Just you wait Spider! I'll fuck you up!"

* * *

(45 minutes ago)

"So I can buy weapons to protect Remnant!"

" **This guy is seriously starting to grow on me… like a fucking fungus"**

* * *

(1 hour ago)

"To make a fucking living"

" **... reasonable"**

* * *

(1 hour and 15 minutes ago)

" **To gain more power… in order to fully put an end of what my brothers and sisters have become"**

"..."

Dr.K stared at me nervously as I made a completely neutral expression. But the claw marks on the desk and my bristling body, grinding teeth told a different story.

* * *

(1 hour and 30 minutes ago)

"... revenge"

I could only nod in agreement. That was a very good reason.

* * *

(After 5 minutes)

"Okay… the interview is now over…"

"Wow… already?! We had so much time talking! I never knew an interview would be so fun!"

Dr.K smiled as I strapped on my gloves.

"... we will begin our physical exam"

"Eh?/Jumbo?"

"Please follow our boss and proceed to fight with him for five minutes, please. Since you two are an inseparable team, you may fight with him 2 to one"

"... WHAT?!"

* * *

(10 minutes ago)

"Wait. Hold up… I'm fighting… him?! No no no no no…! I-I give up!"

"Surrendering is not an option Pewter"

"T-this is a tactical surrender…?"

" **That's a good excuse, but at the same time, it's shit"**

"Fuck me…"

"Don't worry. He will"

* * *

(25 minutes ago)

"GREAT! I'LL FUCK YOUR ASS SO DEEP THAT YOU THROW UP ALL YOUR SHIT!"

* * *

(40 minutes ago)

"Ah! A good spar is always good! Better oil up these joints!"

"... You know what? He is growing on me too"

* * *

(55 minutes ago)

"Uhhh… have anything to say before you start?"

"* _smirk_ * I'm going to chop this guy up in pieces"

* * *

(1 hour and 10 minutes ago)

" **Forgive me if I hurt you brother"**

"... that's his line, Father. Watch your back because he has the skill to carve it open"

* * *

(1 hour and 25 minutes ago)

"Uhhh… do… um… do I really need to fight… umm… him…?"

"... he won't kill you or maim you completely if that's what you're worried about"

"But… * _whimper_ * do… I really need… to…?"

" **I'll feed you some faunus and human meat that we keep in the refrigerator"**

"I'll do it at once!"

* * *

I sighed as I sat comfortably on the chair as all of my newest recruits stayed in their own dorms. I apparently rented all of the hotel rooms in Vale and the eight of them were… well… happily cleaning up the buffet as many of them stayed away from Lapis who was happily munching on a 'meat' pie I made for her. I mean… they did call me a cannibal, but that was seriously just only once when I ripped a jerk's throat open and swallowed it down… Maybe Lapis would take that moniker away from me…

I was really impressed with all of their outstanding work. Problem was that will they be complying to work with each other?

It had already been a week after their spar and everybody now knew everybody else as they got a bit closer than before. I had to thank Fern for that. The dude was too good at socializing even when he was a maniac crazy for money.

Although bonding and getting to know each other was important and all, ultimately this week existed to bring the team to their peak condition and… well… for the plot to come forward.

During the week I had already planned and overworked on improving my teammate's gears with Dr.K and Pewter. I gave Pewter enough sleep time and not much work for the big day, but his technology and inventions were a great leap in our weapons. All this time… we were using Dust in such an inconvenient way when there were more _'fun'_ ways of using them.

Ehehehehe… we were so going to enjoy killing bitches tomorrow…

* * *

" **Okay! You guys know the drill tonight! We are going to split up into groups of two! Team A: My amazing self—"**

"Fuck you!" Came the jeering of the Meri. Although I 'tamed' her quite well and her bitchy attitude got reformed a bit, she was still a bitch. Ignoring her, I went on.

"— **Fern & Jumbo—"**

"Ohhhh yeah!" Chuckled Fern holding his new bat staring it with great curiosity and excitement. "I can't fucking wait for what crazy upgrades you did on it boss!"

"Jumbo!"

"— **Father Borris—"**

" **Oum"**

"— **and last but definitely not least, Van!"**

"Kehehehe…"

" **And team B will be the rest!"**

"Yay~" Cheered a very timid looking Lapis as she sipped on her herbal tea.

" **Okay, now you all know your objectives, don't you?! Team A, what's your goal of today?!"**

"Hit a home-run on their heads!"

"Jumbo!"

" **Send them to Oum so the brothers can deliver proper judgment"**

"Dismember them"

" **You get the gist!"** I yelled grinning happily. Today was the day… the fucking day that I could finally meet them for real. The White Fang. The ones who took my beautiful daughter away from me…

" _I can see the head! Opie you can do it! Push harder! HARDER!"_

" _Oh! Oh, Oum! It's a girl Opie! It's a girl! Squueeeeee! Come here Opie! You did so well~"_

" _Yes my precious snowflake. That's how you reload. Now the next step is to unlock the safety— oh… that was fast snowflake! That's how you shoot a gun! Daddy's so proud of his little girl!"_

" _You… like… Jaune…? … Wait here snowfla— no I'm not going to kill him~ Maybe a little head trauma and a fractured skul— alright! Ow, ow, ow! Alright! I won't do it! I won't!"_

" _No… nonononononono… please… please…! Don't leave me…! Don't leave me again! Please! No! NOO—"_

"And Team B, patrol the streets and just… don't kill or make a bloody mess. Just a simple knockout would do"

That order gave Meri a large groan of disappointment, but the other three were quite content with their order. Now the only things I have to be careful of is Ferrari Redwood finally breaking the end of our deal and doing what was right, or Ruby and her friends committing other shit that would spoil my fun for the night.

You have no idea how much patience I mustered to not go after them the minute the news reports came that the White Fang raided a Dust shop just a few blocks away from me. And the robbery after that, and after that, and after that. Deducing by their actions, Cinder Fall was panicking. She was probably fucked up pretty bad from the explosion and couldn't even find me. Junior had already told me that two kids had asked him for my location and that his refusal almost escalated into another fight until the male calmed down the female and dragged her off to somewhere else. Either than that small pressing issue, it was a miracle Adam didn't rebel against Cinder Fall using her weakened state as a chance. The White Fang miraculously kept on working her as Dust robberies were made regularly. But they were obviously sloppy and not well organized as they didn't steal every ounce of Dust. After Roman Torchwick and Neo's 'execution' nobody dared to even try or even think of stealing even when the White Fang were stealing a shit ton of Dust from Dust shops.

…

I can't wait to see pure despair behind their eyes as I…

…

…

…

Well… you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

"Remind me why you're acting as a blind ma—woman again boss?"

"I agree with the baseball freak. Why the fuck do you look so fucking pretty and fuckable?"

"Yea— HEY! Who are you calling a baseball freak, bitch?!"

I grumbled as I grabbed the hairs of the two troublemakers and banging their foreheads together. Fern's spiky black hair roughly stabbed my hand on my left as Meri's well combed red and yellow hair tickled my hand on my right.

"Now you two be quiet before I spay you—" I tugged on the red and yellow hair on my right, "—and Jumbo fuck your ass, will you two behave and shut the fuck up?"

Fern turned green just by imagining having sex with his best friend while Meri pouted as she stuck out her tongue. And… Jumbo was just being Jumbo, chewing the crisps from a ridiculously large potato chip bag.

"Yes boss"/"Yes sir"

I sighed as I looked into the mirror, bandages wrapped around my eyes(I really truly blinded myself to make the act more realistic) as I wore a completely different outfit than what I usually wear. Well… in a matter of fact, I looked like somebody completely different from what I was.

My hair was bleached white and combed thoroughly by Lapis as the strands of my now white hair fell gracefully as I didn't tie up my hair as I usually do. Then, came the dress up part where Lapis participated with great joy as she began to dress me up with a classic lolita dress. A white blouse with a dark blue skirt, white stockings, a white and navy blue bow on my head, and girly shoes, I experienced my very first crossdressing session. Then, with girly perfume on my face and bandages covering my eyes, I looked pretty much like a well educated, sophisticated, rich, and innocent young lady.

…

Like Weiss!(somewhere near Vale, a white-haired girl's ears started twitching)

…

…

…

Sorry. Sorry. I won't say that again. I will admit that that was a bad comparison, but for real… I didn't look bad at all.

Now all I needed to do was to pop that candy in my throat. The candy from Mistral that could change your voice into a more feminine tone, and don't ask me how such a treat can exist. The Dust in this world had not only given humanity the power to fight off Grimm, but it has also affected vegetation and minerals in ways that were impossible back in my original universe.

Well… now… leaving Jumbo behind, I forced Fern and Meri to guide me towards the docks, towards where our little 'interruption' would be. Team RWBY are the most dangerous variables in this scenario, and it would be best to stick with them, to spy on them and to make sure they are retired before the party begins.

And I hoped these two would be good actors just as they had said before.

Behind us, Fern and I waved Jumbo goodbye as he waved his massive arm back at us.

* * *

 **(Ruby Rose POV)**

"Whoa…" Gasped Ruby Rose as she walked up to a broken Dust shop. "What happened here?"

"Robbery" Replied the bearded detective with the look of annoyance. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week… This place is turning into a jungle…"

"And when I thought things were going better with our new commissioner, new stuff happens…" Muttered the other as he scratched his head.

"Was nobody hurt?"

Suddenly right behind them, a soft melodic voice was heard and the team of huntresses-in-training turned around. What they saw was… a woman. A tall woman wearing very cute clothes, but her eyes were wrapped in bandages. She was holding a walking stick with two people helping her walk indicated that she was blind.

The one on the blind woman's right was another woman who had faunus features on her head and on the back of her butt. She had colorful hair of red and yellow made the faunus dazzle with exotic beauty, but the scar on her left cheek and the sneer she had in her eyes and mouth ruined most of her beauty.

The one on the left was a short, young man that kind of reminded Ruby of herself, except that he seemed more outgoing than her awkward self. With a grin on his face, he seemed to be laughing at something as his shoulders kept on shaking as his grin widened every second.

What happened to that Dust shop wasn't funny! This was… this was… uhh… bad! Yeah! Very bad! Bad and sad! This was no laughing manner!

"Nobody was hurt ma'am" Replied the detective scratching his head. Then he turned away grumbling in annoyance regarding the crime scene. "I wonder what Jesse has to say about this… and the White Fang… seriously? At least we got a pay raise thanks to Commissioner Redwood"

The pretty lady sighed as she looked so sad.

"Why does tragedy follow wherever I go…?" She whimpered sadly and Ruby felt so bad for the pretty lady as her head drooped downwards.

"* _hmph_ * The White Fang…" Scowled Weiss. "What an awful bunch of degenerates"

"Here here!" Spoke the scowling woman crowing with laughter with all of her sharp canines showing. "Here here!"

Blake then suddenly sharply glared at the woman before turning her attention back to Weiss.

"What's your problem?"

With a huff Weiss tried to reply before the man butted in, dragging the poor blind woman towards their little merry group that was getting less merrier by the second.

"Aw come on girl. Can you really blame anybody from hating the White Fang? They are a bunch of psychopaths!"

' _Ohhhh boy…'_ thought Ruby wishing she could do something to ease the tension. _'This is not how a perfect day should be…'_

* * *

 **(Weiss Schnee POV)**

Weiss… didn't know how to feel about this situation. She was obviously glad that somebody shared the same views as her, but that yellow & red-haired faunus was making her uncomfortable. Her smile, her scar, and the look in her eye were making Weiss wary of her surroundings. She seemed as if she was raised from the streets and Weiss knew better than anybody that she should be wary of those kinds of people. But…

…

…

…

That blind woman. That blind woman was a contradictory from what the two degenerates were. She was prim, she was tidy, and for certain, she was being used by this two good-for-nothing degenerates who were 'helping' her to probably get to her property and finances.

Now back to regarding the White Fang… and Blake's unbelievable attitude.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths" Spoke Weiss' teammate, her arms crossed, as she glared a hole into the man's forehead. "They're a collection of misguided faunus"

Instantly, the trio of strangers started to laugh. The short brute started to laugh hysterically with his eyes watering from tears, and the faunus thug started to howl in mockery and amusement, while the prim lady started to giggle bashfully.

"Oh, dear" Spoke the blind woman putting her delicate, gloved fingers to her pink lips. "That must have been one of the funniest, most ridiculous thing I have heard in my lifetime. I must thank you for giving me such an entertaining joke in such a dark hour"

"Oum!" Cackled the man wiping away a tear from his eyes. "I haven't cracked that much before!"

"Pfft. Yeah right" Chortled the woman as she spoke sarcastically. "And here we are, saved from the night filled horrors of the Grimm"

The look on Blake's face was far from pleasant as if she chewed on a rotten piece of pork, and even Weiss thought that these strangers' reactions were a bit too much.

"Oh my. How rude of us. We haven't introduced us to you have we?" Spoke the woman playfully ignoring the death glare from Blake and the awkwardness that came from the rest of the three. Then, she bowed daintily as the other two rudely stayed in their positions grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello ladies," Said the blind woman with polite manners. "My name is Blanc, and these two are Fern and Meri, my elite bodyguards"

"Nice to meet you ladies"/"Sup"

"May I have the pleasure of knowing you three?"

What…? Three…? How come did she— Ah. Of course. She was blind and Yang was the only person who hadn't talked in this small group. Feeling a bit guilty for not considering such a fact laid in plain sight, Weiss let her leader introduce everybody including herself. Then when Ruby mentioned Weiss…

"Weiss…? Could you mean… _the_ Weiss Schnee?!" The woman started to surge forward and Weiss had to take a step back from the sudden move from the disabled woman, but she allowed the woman to take her hand and clasp them together with her delicate gloved hands. "Oh, you are the Weiss Schnee! I loved your song back in Atlas! I remember seeing you sing in the middle of the auditorium! You had such a lovely voice…! Oh dear…"

The woman took a hasty step back supported by her two 'bodyguards' as she started to apologize immediately.

"Forgive me for doing that. That was very rude of me"

Weiss, finally meeting somebody with the least of manners felt greatly relieved, and… it felt nice for somebody to acknowledge and recognize her for her singing, not for being the heiress to the SDC.

…

Wait a minute…

* * *

 **(Yang Xiao Long POV)**

"Whoa. Hold up. You _saw_ our Weiss singing?"

The woman sadly nodded her head as the guy named Fern sighed and patted her back.

"Boss lost her eyes just a few months ago" He replied. Boss… huh. That was a… weird way to call such a pretty woman.

"Just happened when she entered Vale" Spoke the dog faunus as she scratched her dog ears like an actual dog. It would've been a cute sight if she didn't act like a mean bitch. "Boom. There was an extreme explosion in the sky and well…"

"A shrapnel managed to get my eyes…" finished the blind woman looked so forlorn. Oh, how Yang wanted to hug the poor thing. "It somehow got past my aura and blinded me permanently…"

Suddenly Ruby's face turned sickly pale by the mentioning of the explosion and before Yang could ask her little sister what was wrong a sudden shout was sounded at the docks.

"HEY! Stop that faunus!"

Yang instantly whipped her head as she rushed over to the docks with everybody as they stared at a blond monkey faunus chewing on a banana, upside down. Although Yang couldn't see his face for he had his back turned the tail that was growing out of his butt pretty much suggested that he was a monkey faunus.

"You no-good stow-away!" Cried a sailor shaking his fist at the monkey faunus.

"Hey! A no-good stow-away would have been caught! I'm a _GREAT_ stow-away!"

Then he proceeded to run faster away from the sailors and the two detectives who left the scene to the others. To be honest, Yang was impressed by the faunus' speed as he was slowly getting, even more, faster than the detectives. But…

"Oh… pardon me, but what is hap—"

"? Hey lady! Get out of th—"

Yang's eyes widened suddenly seeing that Blanc and the monkey faunus was going to clash anytime soon and the others realized that and before they could do anything…

GRAB

"Hey, hey pretty boy. That's my boss you're running into"

…?! Wait… hold up. How did he move so fast? And when did he get that bat from? And holy Oum, was this small squirt actually lifting the monkey faunus just with his left arm? And was it necessary for Fern to hold him by his throat?

"Be careful next time 'kay?" Spoke Fern as he tapped the baseball bat on his shoulder. "Next time you come tumbling along trying to harm boss, I'll have to hit your head a home-run"

"Hey don't let him go just yet~" Spoke the dog faunus as she circled around the monkey faunus who was slowly choking. Then… did she just grab his ass…?

"Mmhmm~" Spoke the dog faunus like a creep as she licked her lips. "Soft, tender meat… Hehe boi~"

Oh… oh, Oum. That was gross as hell and Ruby… oh, sis. Her little sister never looked so traumatized before in her life.

…

As the elder sibling, she had to step in.

"Hey!" She shouted her eyes turning slightly red unknowingly to her as she placed herself in between the poor boy who was getting his ass molested and her sister's innocent eyes. "Don't you do that in front of my sister! She's still a minor you know!"

"Yang!" Hissed Ruby who broke out of her stupor as she pushed her sister away. "I'm quite old enough to-to… Bwa-bu-ba… * _Ruby.-exe has stopped working_ *"

"Spoilsport…" Grumbled the woman as she retrieved her middle-finger from Oum knows where as Fern slowly placed the faunus down. Now, the detectives were really up upon the faunus as he gasped for breath and stumbled for a bit. But the loud smack the other faunus gave nearly sent him rolling on the ground.

"I'm getting that virgin ass, you sweet boy! Don't you dare forget who owns that!"

Yang wanted to puke as she covered Ruby's ears. There were just some things in this world that was best not to be known, and that forbidden knowledge had to tumble out of a bodyguard of such an innocent young lady. At least the woman had the decency to look disgusted and speak up.

"Meri, please know when to stay quiet, and when to step up"

"Yeah yeah whate—"

" **Meri"**

Yang shivered. Ruby shivered. Weiss shivered. Blake nearly jumped up in fright.

It wasn't loud. The voice from the woman wasn't loud. It was soft. Softer than a feather dropping onto a pillow, softer than her own boobs, but… _but…_ How can she sound so terrifying and so deadly?

…

At least it seems like the message got through Meri's head. Her ears drooped and her eyes widened in horror and… is that excitement? Ew.

Blanc was nice, but where in Remnant's name did she find these extremely unstable people?

* * *

 **(Hei Xiong POV)**

Junior, also known as Hei Xiong was packing his bag along with his henchmen. Across from him Melanie already packed her stuff in her white and light blue suitcase, while her twin sister Miltia was still packing hers in a black and wine red suitcase.

And all of a sudden, he shivered as if somebody mentioned his name in a conversation.

Junior was scared and so was all of his henchmen. Even the high and arrogant Melanie seemed uncomfortable and jumpy after the incident with Meri the bitch and her new 7 psychotic friends and a batshit crazy boss. Miltia was already begging to leave as soon and many other gang members who had somewhat power and brains were pulling away from Vale.

Everybody who knew what was going on knew what was coming, and nobody wanted to play a part in the soon to come chaos. White Fang robbing Dust shops twice a week? Pah. What a laugh. That was just a harmless water balloon fight compared to what Junior had brought into Vale.

Sure he got rich, sure his reputation somewhat recovered from dealing with Farang multiples of time… but it wasn't worth still sticking his nose in Vale and increasing his power and influence. He was leaving to Atlas.

* * *

 **(Ferrari Redwood POV)**

He was seething.

He was seething so much that his coffee mug was cracking.

Fucking White Fang, fucking robberies, fucking Farang.

Opening up his case of cigars he puffed on one again as he stared at the reports of the White Fang robbery. Ferrari already analyzed these bastards movements and he already predicted their next robbery a few weeks ago.

…

But he can't do shit!

He can't do shit…

…

…

…

Because a criminal ordered him to, just to get revenge on a terrorist group that stole his daughter.

He didn't care if the criminal was doing him a favor of driving away a terrorist group that was stirring fear within the cities of Vale. His actions were still going to cause immense fear. Some possible hope, but fear nonetheless.

Fear attracts Grimm and the amount Farang will bring…

…

…

…

It's unimaginable.

And the things he had been doing…

…

…

…

He couldn't get much data from the newcomers, but he sure as hell did notice some new faces. Fern & Jumbo: The Bloody Youths. Van: The Dismemberment Killer. Lapis: The Dollmaker.

…

…

…

He had to do something and at the same time, he had to follow Farang's wishes. If he didn't do anything and step aside, chaos was bound to happen. But if he did exactly what Farang told him not to do, unstoppable gang violence, drugs, human/faunus trafficking was bound to happen again.

…

He needed Farang for peace and hope to prosper in Vale. That was the unfortunate truth. But also, he couldn't just stand back and watch this happen. His nature, his personality, the values he holds close to him won't allow him that.

…

…

…

Then he would have to use some loopholes in his and Farang's agreement.

Ferrari threw his badge into the drawer and slammed it shut before downing a glass of whiskey into his throat.

Picking up his weapon, he marched towards his destination, the docks.

Farang told him never to send any police force. Sure. He was exactly going to do that. He will go to the docks, not as a Commissioner of the justice department, but as Ferrari Redwood a simple man with a simple mind. There is a risk of being found out and having him removed from his office, but it was worth the risk. Farang never talked about having himself in the chess board now did he?

Grabbing his goggles and a hat to prevent his hair from falling, he marched out into the streets. He was going to have to do this the way he used to do as a rookie police officer. Being a vigilante.

Sometimes, the law is not enough.

* * *

 **(Omake: Remnant's most cutest Fairy/Angel/Snowflake~! #1)**

* * *

"Opie" I murmured for the thousandth time as I stroked her sweated soaked hair. "You did so well"

Kissing her on the forehead, I proceeded to wash my wife's hair while she held her daughter—OUR daughter in her bosom as the small adorable thing sucked on her mother's breast.

"... sooo I guess we should name her" I spoke to my loving wife as she blinked her beautiful black eyes.

"Oh! I forgot about that..."

"Hmm... have any good ideas to name our daughter Opie?"

The shy moth faunus could only shake her head in shame for not being able to answer her husband's question. Truly, Opodiphe was overjoyed when she learned she was pregnant with her husband's child, but when she finally brought their children to the living world, the moth faunus couldn't help but feel extremely worried and anxious.

What if she wasn't a good mother? What if her breast milk runs out before their baby could grow? What if she drops the baby and her head turns into red mush? What if she hold her too tight and suffocate her? What if she's bad at teaching? What if Farang loves his daughter more than her? What i—

Opodiphe instantly shook her head driving away that last thought. Farang loved her above anything and he had already thoroughly explained that his love for her and his love for their 'soon-to-be-born-child' will be completely different, so Opodiphe didn't need to worry about hanging herself because of her husband's lack of love.

...

...

...

Back to the question! How could she forget about that?!

"R-right!" She stuttered nervously. "Names, names, names... uhh... Opie...?"

"That's... your name" I said, my lips going a bit upwards from seeing my panicking wife. It's always such a fun sight to see her squirm and stutter when she thinks I'll be disappointed in her. I know it's sick and not healthy, but at this point I gave up on fixing her on that aspect. This is the best I could do to my wife and I have to enjoy most of my life with her and with... this... ADORABLE THING!

"Oh right! I-I forgot... hehe..." Replied Opie getting a bit desperate. "Uhh... Ariel...?"

=.=

"O-oh oh! I h-have a better one! Cinderella...?"

=.=

"T-then how about Peter Pan!"

"Opie" I spoke putting a stop to this mad mumblings of my wife. "I'm not naming our child after characters from the bedtime stories I have told you before putting you into sleep. And Peter Pan? You do know Peter Pan is a boy's name right?"

Now before I could gather my rationality I forgot one small thing.

Before I get to that one small thing, there is something I must confess.

I love making my wife burst into tears. I know it's not healthy, but for fuck's sake, I can't help it when she's crying! Her eyes! Her beautiful black sclera eyes shine with absolute overwhelming emotions and radiate beauty from her white iris! And her tears when they trickle down her pale skin is so lickable... And she cries most of the time out of habit, so I didn't feel that much guilty when I make her cry time to time.

So, knowing my relentless talking and that 'what-are-you-doing' expression(=.=) would get her to become distressed from the overload of responsibilities and expectations, and ultimately cry, I kept on prodding the poor thing with my not-so-harmful words. Problem was I forgot we now had a baby softly sucking on her mother's nipple.

In less than a minute, I had a hysterically crying wife, and a hysterically crying baby daughter.

...

Fuck.

* * *

Now, I was holding the baby as I stared into her eyes as she giggled and yawned. I was in a rocking chair, moving ever so slowly as I rocked the baby back and forth. Next to me, and also sitting on the rocking chair was my wife Opodiphe as she was out cold with her eyes rolled up and tongue sticking out.

Don't worry. I had already taken a picture of her ahegao face for the nth time.

There is one little trick I learned in shutting up my wife the fastest way possible when she gets hysterical during our time together and to be honest it was quite easy to execute. All I needed to do was to french kiss the shit out of her unprotected wide-open mouth and dominate her mouth while I jam three fingers in her vag. The next thing that happens is her spasming on my fingers as her eyes roll up and her tongue sticking out and moving ever so slightly still believing that my tongue hadn't left her own mouth.

Now the only problem was mustering up the courage to do that in front of my innocent daughter...

...

I am definitely going to hell for this.

Now our baby was slowly closing her eyes as I stared at them for the last time. She inherited Opie's eyes with pure black sclera and pure black pupils. Now the color of her iris seemed to be inherited by me as they were blood red shining my own eyes with bloody innocence. I gave her a soft peck on the forehead as she finally drifted off to sleep, fixing me in this position for Oum knows how long. I can't move fearing I would wake her up and I was slowly getting worried of Opodiphe who was slowly gaining her consciousness.

Now... back to our original problem. What should I name her?

...

...

...

I stared outside the window and chuckled silently to myself. It was snowing. The sky was giving away icy fractals to the Earth, just when my beautiful angel was born. White and soft as it came down on our roof, our garden, and everywhere else.

White. The color of purity and innocence. White. The color of light and illumination.

I stared once again at my daughter who was slightly drooling. She had existed only for a 10 hours and she had already lightened up my world with wonder and amazement. She had already won my heart like the sun. She had already given me hope from Oum knows where.

White.

"I know..." I spoke to myself and to my family as Opie stirred.

"Let's name her Blanc"


	6. Preparations For A Funeral: Part 3

**This. Is. Going. To. Be. Quite. Fucked. Up.**

 **Before we proceed, you must understand that Farang only acts accordingly to how to benefit himself. He doesn't care for those who get hurt because of him. As long as he gets what he wants, he is okay of becoming any sort of messed up monster and even hunted throughout his dying days by the military, which scale is quite different from the police.**

 **He will maim. He will kill. He will do anything in disposal, even ruin a person's whole life to get what he ultimately wants. He would consider the long run, but mostly he would stick to the plan that is executed the fastest. Every action that he takes has a purpose behind it and although he lost half of his mind, please know that he isn't doing all of this just because he is insane.**

 **And do be reminded that he is the 'villain' of this story.**

 **Gabe2000: *happily munches on the pineapple***

 **HamClad: You want f**ked up stuff? Well, you're getting f**ked up stuff.**

* * *

 **(Fern POV)**

Fern felt like yawning as he begrudgingly trudged along with the four students who were app

What happened after Fern stopped the monkey faunus from colliding with his new ' _boss'_ , and Meri sexually harassing the poor thing, the Schnee heiress decided it would be a good idea to follow the monkey faunus.

They parted ways after that incident and it was odd that they departed. Fern and Meri questioned Farang for his decisions after they were out of earshot, but his boss dismissed them, which pissed him off. But, Farang had to give them a bottle of whiskey.

…

…

…

Farang loved his new boss.

After he and Meri the 'Bitch' woke up with a splitting headache, they found Farang gone with a note, which basically forced them to play a game of 'Hide and Fucking Seek'. Their objective was to find the boss!

Fern now hated his new boss.

But after they successfully found him/her along with only three out of the four girls they met yesterday along with a strange girl with orange hair, his and Meri's scrolls rang showing they earned a bonus of lien for completing the minigame.

Fern now loved his new boss.

And now here he was, on this boring mission to find the black colored, brooding teammate that apparently ran away from team RWBY. But seeing how the yellow and the heiress ran away, Fern doubted if they were really this little red's teammates.

This group was almost as dysfunctional as Farang's group. Seriously, who the fuck was the leader of RWBY? The dynamic of this team was shit. One couldn't trust the other, one was way too optimistic, and the other was way too overprotective of the naïve child. Fern wanted to get this over with and jump into action.

But after they encountered a weird girl with orange hair that made things quite awkward and when Meri, yellow, and white vanished, leaving him, his boss, and little red, Farang gave the order to everybody in Team A.

" _Jump into action when given the signal. You'll know the signal when you see it"_

Up to this point Fern was quite giddy. Not because he was going to bash some heads, but because he was afraid that he would miss the signal Farang was going to give. Although he wouldn't consider himself a ' _dense'_ person, he simply was nervous as memories of his past hit him like a train going full speed. Distant memories of sending signals to each other while playing baseball came back to Fern as he remembered each and every hand sign he used to communicate with Jumbo and his other teammates.

But what exactly would be the 'signal' be?

* * *

 **(Farang POV)**

This wasn't my first time crossdressing.

In fact, this was more of a sick hobby of mine. Putting perfume over my rough skin, dressing up as a frail girl, covering up the harsh cracking voice with digital technology, and covering the eyes of mine with a shroud.

I dream of Opodiphe and Blanc, them in white dresses as they would shriek and happily call me over to them. They would so happily dance in sync and call out so lovingly that would make my heart ache. To Opodiphe, I rejoiced with her by ruining her rationality bringing the lowest desires, the primals desires of lust and madness; to Blanc, I gave her my everything to keep the smile on her face as I happily carved out my heart and served to my snowflake on a silver platter. Now, their pictures and drawings are the only things that keeps my memories of them. I cannot even remember Opodiphe's face when we first met. How could I? Well, time does that to everybody. The memories of my past life are nothing, but a mere notebook that has scribbles of this and that. Memories slowly gets out of one's grasp as it fades to nothingness and there is no remedy for such a tragedy. I could only imagine how her face would've been through the picture I took, when Opodiphe was expecting the least. The same method was used to remember Blanc in her physical form. If it weren't for the videos taken through my scroll and the photos of us, I could've also forgotten about her as I would be reduced to pure madness.

But dressing up as them was the most comfortable way I could get in touch with them. Acting as if I were them made me so… relaxed and happy that I was one with my beloved: Opodiphe and Blanc. It was sick doing it, but how can I stop when it feels so relaxing…?

It's almost as if I'm seeing them again… fretting over stuff fearing I would be disappointed, or boldly satisfying the curiosity that radiated from the heart…

…

…

…

But the mask is going to come off soon… It's so hard, containing my emotions… Come on now my Ego, rein my Id to its minimum and keep my rationality…

 **But my Ego, my Superego, my Id all indicates that the termination of the infidels are just, just, JUST,** _ **JUST!**_

But wait… wait… Wait until the fruit is at its most rotten moment to pluc and then I shall eat the black heart, with the blood running down my chin, with a big smile on my face. But Penny… what to do about her? The child of Frankenstein, the successful experiment of Atlas, the artificial intelligence… what to do about her?

…

…

…

…

…

Well, it's quite _obvious_ isn't it?

* * *

 **(Ruby Rose POV)**

The situation was bad. Really, _really_ bad.

It was nice meeting Blanc again, it truly was. The pleasant and caring woman was so enjoyable to talk to as Ruby and Blanc would discuss of their adventures and weapons. It was so cool to know that Fern's weapon that Blanc herself designed! They discussed so much(although Ruby felt like she spoke more than what Blanc had spoken… in fact… Blanc didn't say much at all…) of various things(come to think of it, Ruby only talked about weapons…), and they had a great time(but Blanc's face seemed a bit darker than before)! And Penny seemed to get less awkward by the second! Improvement!

Although her presence made Ruby's day a tad bit more awesome, the fact that her teammate ran away just made Ruby sad and confused.

Does… that mean that Blake was a bad person because she was once a White Fang member? No! Ruby refused to accept it! She didn't know much about Blake and if they talked, if they only _talked_ things would be resolved! Surely Blake would have a good reason to be in the White Fang right? Maybe she was… blackmailed! That's right! She was forced to join the White Fang because she was blackmailed by some bad guys!

That being said…

"I heard a noise over there!" For a blind woman, Blanc could sure move around skillfully… Perhaps she had some kind of device or semblance that allowed her to move around so gracefully…?

That thought was immediately perished as Blanc tripped and skip a few meters on the pavement with a yelp. It was pure comedy and Ruby would've snickered a bit, but there was no time to do that. That sound was definitely a gunshot, and as a Huntress(in-training) she was required to go to investigate!

But… what of Blanc…?

"I got her red" Spoke the smiley-face baseball player as she hoisted her into his arms. Despite the size difference, Ruby marveled how the short man was able to lift her up with such ease. Well… questions later! Into the breach! Into the breach! **!**!

Rushing towards the sound, Ruby was faced with a shocking sight of explosions and screaming. Were those… the White Fang…? Yup, definitely the White Fang, judging by their masks and weapons. But just who were they fighting against…?

…

…

…

No way. _No absolute way…!_ Is that… is that the famous vigilante that shook up Vale by delivering justice and rooting out the corruption that was spread across Vale?! Yes! It was him! The 'Vigilante'! It was him, on the docks fighting against the White Fang and…

…

…

…

and Blake…?

"BLAKE!" Screamed Ruby in horror as the Vigilante brought a devastating haymaker to her left cheek, sending her far away from the fight he was having with the White Fang. It seemed like nobody even heard her for another explosion took place exactly when she let out the noise.

' _No no no…!'_ Panicked Ruby as she stared in horror as they engaged in a heated battle. ' _I gotta… I gotta tell mister Vigilante that Blake isn't a bad guy! He'll understand! He'll most certainly understand that Blake is a good guy…!'_

"Ruby are those your 'friends'?" Spoke Penny with curiosity, breaking Ruby's concentration of thought. Meanwhile, Fern dropped his jaw to marvel at the chaotic sight that was appearing in front of him. But unnoticed to Ruby, his hand that wasn't supporting Blanc to stand was clenched tight and shaking with raw emotions while his jaw screwed shut in an instant.

"Penny! Get to safet—" But before she could finish her sentence, a rogue dust bullet that was shot from the group that was engaged in a fight hit directly into Ruby's torso, blasting her away with a mini explosion.

Groaning on the ground, Ruby tried to force herself up, but stopped suddenly as Penny started to stride towards the war-zone.

"Penny, wait! Stop!"

"Don't worry Ruby" Spoke Penny with a chirp and a smile on her innocent face as she turned her head a little bit to establish eye contact with Ruby. "I'm combat re—"

As the girl who called herself Penny turned her head back to focus on the battlefield, her speech was cut off, leaving Ruby confused and scared.

What was happening? Why was Blake fighting along with the White Fang? Why did she meet Blanc again? Why was the Vigilante who disappeared for years back again? _Why was this happening to her…?_ Why was… where was… _where was…?_

 _Where was Penny's head…?_

Ruby felt numb as she stared in shock, but perhaps it was the absence of blood that brought her back to reality, or perhaps it was because a sudden gust of wind happened to blow towards her breaking her stupor.

"PENNY!" Screamed Ruby in desperation as fear crept up to consume her terrified heart as she scrambled towards the decapitated girl who was tittering, losing the balance of her headless body as she not so gracefully fell towards the floor emitting a loud 'thunk'. "PENNY! NO!"

This time, Ruby's voice was enough to grab attention from those down below who were fighting each other, killing each other, and defending for their lives. But it only gave the Vigilante more time to deal with the White Fang, who apparently looked the other way during a 'fight' of life and death.

More explosions ensued and the White Fang's focus was once again focused on the Vigilante, along with Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong who were having trouble fighting the Vigilante for they had never experienced such brutal and unorthodox moves.

But it was too late for the orange haired girl as she fell down flat onto the floor, unmoving and lying still as stone, as if she were never alive from the start.

…

…

…

 _Who… d-did this…?_

White. Pure white was what all Ruby could see through her trembling silver eyes that shone by the shattered moon. Then, a reflection of a single person was seen in those silver eyes as it covered the shattered moon's light that shone upon Ruby, creating a shadow that cast upon the small red girl.

"B-Blanc…?"

It was indeed Blanc, but… _**but…!**_

In her hand, she tossed the head of Penny up and down. The head of Penny. _The head of Penny. THE HEAD OF PENNY._ _ **THE HEAD OF PENNY.**_

"You know… I expected… the head to be a big heavier" Giggled the woman slightly as she held onto it, peering through the wide open eyes of what used to be Penny's. "After all, a scrap of precious metal would weigh a lot wouldn't it…? But this… this is lighter than I thought…"

Ruby could only stare in disbelief and in denial of the whole situation. She couldn't even bring herself to think as shock was the only dominant emotion that froze her heart.

"This feels as if I am playing _Hamlet_ , who stares into the skull that once belonged to his jester. Do you know _Hamlet_ Ruby Rose? I don't think you do… A story where tragedy swirls like a typhoon, blood spilled all over the tiles, and victims—oh, the great, innocent victims—so hateful and vengeful that it craves the misery of those who wronged them to their deathbed…"

"W _-why…?"_

" **Oh, hello there Red"** And suddenly the beautiful voice of Blanc disappeared in a flash as she ripped off her blindfold revealing… _revealing_ those hideous eyes once more that feasted upon Ruby's fear and terror.

The Villain was here again, and now it was for real, not in her nightmares where he would come out and blow up the thief in front of her eyes once again. The Villain was here, and there was nobody to help her. There was no Yang. There was no Taiyang. There was no Summer. There was no Huntresses or Hunters. There was no Weiss. There was no team RWBY to save her. She was alone, confronted by the most evil villain Ruby had laid her eyes upon and she was terrified beyond comprehension.

Rage and anger wouldn't even dare rise into the surface of her current emotions. Nor did confusion take place of how Blanc suddenly turned into the Villain or was the Villain Blanc this whole time…? Oh how she hated that voice of his that sent shivers down her spine and make her dream of unpleasant memories of her mother that never returned.

And now, she was here, confronted with the same voice that haunted her throughout her days in Beacon. She of course was petrified by the Villain, but tried to appear strong and spoke nothing of that day as if it never happened. She did so in order to have people worry less for her especially Yang, her team. and Professor Ozpin. She didn't want to burden Yang and make her worrisome; as for her team, she was the leader of RWBY and had to maintain a strong unmovable image of a Hero as she led them to justice and victory; and most of all, she didn't want Ozpin to think that she was incapable of attending his school.

" **Isn't it past your bedtime?"**

Then with a dull and loud thunk, Ruby knew no more as she faded into black, happy to escape the Villain temporarily.

Never once in her mind, did she ever consider a factor to fight against the Villain, but run away, leaving the lives of others in peril, _leaving the life of her friend Blake in peril_ , which was something a Hero would never do.

 **"Yes, yes, yes…"** Came the terrifying voice before Ruby closed her eyes. **"Take good care of her body Pewter… she is after all… a valuable asset to us"**

* * *

 **(Ferrari Redwood POV)**

He knew shit was going to happen, and he did expect a lot of White Fang to raid the corrupted Schnee's dust for whatever sick reason they had. What didn't expect was to have two _teenagers_ , rushing at him and brandishing their weapons to try and knock him out of the fight he was having with the White Fang.

He memorized their faces. Oh yes he did.

With that thought in mind he quickly brought distance from the enemies as both sides paused to catch their breath. That was until Ferrari showed them a pin.

"NOT AGA—"

This was how Ferrari fought when encountering a large group of thugs or terrorists. Explosions did prove to be the perfect recipe for confusion and nobody dared to fight like he did. Who would even consider using dust grenades in such a close range?

As the 'Vigilante', Ferrari's goggles covered his menacing eyes as he glared at the terrorists that dared to come upon this city and result into thievery, but mostly he was pissed of the fact that he couldn't do anything but where a cape and fight the terrorists as if he were some hero from a children's comic book.

There were no such thing as heroes. They were simply villains who went against the law, but were favored by the majority.

In his ears, he heard a child's scream pierces the noisy night, but he had no time at the moment to take notice of civilians, just when the terrorists had their guards completely down, caught off by the scream that came from above.

 _Clink_

 _Clink_

 _Clink_

With three more grenades, another blast of White Fang burst into blood and flesh as their aura gave out while some were simply blown away and dazed. The black cat faunus without her mask looked absolutely livid as she snarled and attacked Ferrari with renewed force that came from her anger.

' _Tch…'_ Growled the commissioner in his head as his fist passed through what it seemed to be a shadow that once took image of the black cat. ' _What an annoying semblance…'_

"Get away from her!" Came the other annoying member as he jumped down on Ferrari just as he managed to kick the young girl away from him. Unlike those White Fang members, these two teenagers were somehow better at fighting and holding up against him. Truly, it gave him much intel of who these two might be. Judging by how they fought they were either mercenaries, or a Hunter/Huntress-in-training. They couldn't be the White Fang, judging how it took awhile for the terrorists to decide that the two reinforcements were indeed on their side.

Grunting once more, Ferrari grabbed both of the boy's hands and slammed his head upon the teen's face, resulting in a shout of pain from the boy and a large smacking sound. Then with a yell from his own, Ferrari threw the boy onto the hard concrete floor, head first as the boy screamed in pain once again.

This was bad. Very, very bad. With these two talented fighters and a whole bunch of White Fang backing them up, Ferrari doubted he could keep his promise with Farang while protecting Vale from these menaces.

Seriously… where was the stupid, crazy, psychotic Spider when he needed hi—

" **Wow wow wow wow wow"**

 _What…?_

Catching his breath, Ferrari took the time to stare up at the sudden… the sudden appearance of Farang. Where did he come from…? How were all of them blind to even notice him approaching with such… _such sense of dread…?_ And he wasn't even a faunus who carried their own enhanced instincts. If he were to feel this much hatred that was pouring out of this man, this killing intent that was so thick it seemed visible to the naked eye, how did he get so close…?! Then a gust of wind blew so hard that it caught everybody off guard.

' _No way…'_ Thought Ferrari looking upwards where he first heard the scream. Up above, he saw him and was positive that it was _him_. Fern, one of the 'Bloody Youth'. ' _Did… did the fucking Spider… did he perhaps ran all the way over here in that instant…?'_

" **Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow WOW"**

Everybody flinched at the last 'wow'. Everybody did and they would admit they did, if they were still alive to tell the tale of course.

" **I"** Said the Spider suddenly twirling his body at Ferrari who flinched and instantly got into a defensive posture. The Spider gave Ferrari a quick look of a mixture of displeasure and amusement as Ferrari started to sweat. " **Did not see that coming… well, it's my problem too… Had to be a bit more specific… Ah shit… this is going to fuck up my plans… But at least you kept your fucking word. For now… But you know what?!"**

Ferrari and the others were too afraid or too confused to even answer or act at the moment.

" **I don't even fucking care anymore! BECAUSE IT'S A CORPSE PARTY!**! **! IT'S A CORPSE PARTY!**! **! IT'S A CORPSE PARTY!**! **! IT'S A CORPSE PARTY!**! **! IT'S A CORPSE PARTY!**! **!"**

Then, behind Ferrari, the commissioner felt the presence of a few others as he slowly turned his head to confirm his worst fears, ignoring the pracing Farang who was howling up at the shattered moon as if he were some kind of wolf.

Fern and Jumbo were walking towards them with a crazy smile on their faces. Van, the dismemberment killer's face was contorted with rage, but his lips were put into a wide smile that seemed to split his face into two. And… oh _Oum…_ just how big was this faunus…? And… he's dressed up as a priest, while carrying an iron cross that was as big as him…?

Then, the smile and the hollering stopped so abruptly that everybody once more tensed. Death was in the field and everybody could feel it's cloak rustling in the wind.

" **In front of you… in front of us…"** Rasped the Spider as his smile turned into a scowl that turned his face into a wrinkly mess that could only be described as pure anger. " **Are the FUCKERS who FUCKED our FUCKING lives up. Who dared to TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US…!"**

Then, the Spider lifted his right arm up holding up a… an arm…?

Ferrari's eyes widened as the pupils landed on a White Fang member who was staggering backwards, too shocked to even scream as crimson blood came pouring out of her wound of where her arm just had been. Then, Farang started to flick his fingers, causing the arm he had in his hand to suddenly burst into a slimey paste of flesh and blood.

Then the screaming began as fear started to rise up high. Please… please, this was not the time for fear… this was not the time for Grimm! These noises, these fear, these negative emotions were the perfect recipe for a Grimm invasion! This was why Ferrari wanted so much to intervene and get rid of the White Fang immediately! This was one of the reasons why he hated Farang! Vale wasn't ready to face the despairing Grimm that would move towards any sign of negative emotions!

Farang was the master of spreading fear, faster than one could say " _Holy fucking "._

And he was just doing that.

" **So…"** The Spider continued as he stomped on what remained of the terrorist's arm. " **If you want them to suffer tenfold of what you've felt…** _ **Keep them alive SO WE CAN HAVE A LOTTTTT OF FUN AFTERWARDS"**_

Then with a yell of fury, the monsters of Remnant crashed against the terrorists, as Ferrari instantly targeted the Terrorists as well. He was never going to beat Farang when he was a bit low an Aura and stamina.

Out of the corner of Ferrari's eye, he saw the blond faunus quickly running away from the scene while forcefully dragging the cat faunus who was yelling and screaming at Oum knows who.

Whatever… Commissioner Ferrari Redwood would later look into them. But for now… he had to kill as much terrorists as possible to keep their fear from growing too much. He knew he couldn't confront Farang and his newly hired mercenaries, but the best he could do at the moment was to minimize the fear that was spreading.

With a clink, another pin was separated from the grenade.

* * *

 **(Farang POV)**

'No killing' was needed in this brutal violence. Instead, all that was required was 'capturing'. Why… the fuck would I kill them and let them go so easily when I could inflict so much pain onto them while they still breath and feel? Shouldn't they at least face _some_ sort of punishment before granted mercy through death?

Gouging out the eyes of a pesky White Fang I cracked my head to survey the situation within a microsecond.

Van, the dismemberment killer was amputating a lot of faunuses today, but he seemed to agree with me of keeping them alive. At least the ones with the stronger will would survive the shock that comes when they realize they are missing an arm, or a leg, or all four limbs.

Father Borris was leaving nobody alive as he delivered 'Divine Punishment' with his big ass cross.

Jumbo and Fern were having the time of their lives… playing ball as Jumbo would hurtle a terrorist at Fern's direction as Fern would attempt to hit a homerun, but failing, causing the ex-baseball player to become frustrated and later sending him into a hyperventilating mess, his swings becoming more and more powerful.

And Ferrari… I will give him credit for what he pulled off. Heck, I'm not even mad! He did keep his promise, and although a change of plans have occurred, due to his fiasco at the docks.

Damn that faunus… that speed decreasing semblance of his is getting annoying…

With a sudden twist of my body, I was now face to face with that said faunus who looked at me with horror and surprise as my expression grew more feral.

He didn't have the proper time to block or dodge the devastating right hooks I gave, 9 in total as blood spewed from his mouth as his jaw was torn from his head. At least the bastard could scream in agony through his broken windpipe.

Another strands of string dove deep inside a female faunus's gaping mouth, as my fingers twirled to make her throw up her own organ through her eyes. I doubt she survived that, but I was having hope that she did.

Now what was this? A gravity manipulation semblance?

 **"PATHETIC!"** I roared, spits of hate flowing out of my mouth, red eyes bulging from their sockets with fury burning the surface of them. I immediately jumped at those who kept their distance and targeted a member who I assumed was making my body heavier than usual.

When my fingers were shoved into her eye sockets and when I attempted to pull out her eyeball through her broken mask, my theory was proven true as my body felt significantly lighter as the faunus screamed in absolute pain.

I tore it off and shoved it in her wide mouth. Then for good measure kicked upwards so that she shut her mouth with her own eye in it. Did she swallow?

Hah… how amusing.

…

…

…

…

…

Wait… hold up. Is this it? This is it? THIS IS IT? This was too easy!

…

Then again, it should be.

If these ' _trained'_ terrorists had their asses handled by a Hunter-in-training and a Huntress-in-training, it is reasonable that this whole fight ended within 2 minutes with the help of crazed killers, thirst for the blood of the White Fang. Also, I would have to take Ferrari's contribution in account.

His ambush certainly did a large amount of damage to these bastards… killing over half of them…

…

…

…

Speaking of which, where the fuck was he?

" **Wait, hold up! Where did the Vigilante go?!"** I yelled moving my head around, trying to keep myself from exposing Ferrari's identity.

"The crazy one with the grenades boss? Eh… wasn't he right there?"

Looking to where Fern was pointing with his bat that was cackling with electricity from the new design and new dust cartridges that were specially made for that bat alone. I could only shake my head in disappointment from the cold shoulder the guy was giving.

" **Whatever…"** I pouted, although knowing that it would be quite problematic if Ferrari were to like me as a friend.

Speaking of friends… where the hell did that kitty g—

Suddenly, my body moved before my brain could order it to act. My instincts of survival, my instincts that screamed at me to survive, roared at me as I jerked my head upwards to see the black cat falling with her weapon in her arms.

How she got high up into the air is a mystery, but there was no way I was going to get hit by such an attack—

My eyes narrowed as I tilted my body into a perfect 90 degree angle as I stepped backwards. By stepping backwards, I dodged the slowly incoming blade, but the reason I tilted? A bullet was heading towards my face. A bullet that was shot from a sniper, judging by the speed of the bullet and the lack of sight of the shooter.

Who was that…? It couldn't have been Ferrari… he is too exhausted to even pick a fight with me and he knows it better than I do. Then… could it possibly be James Ironwood for killing Penny? Seriously… human minds are quite strange… to be so bonded by a scrap of metal, programmed by a computer. Then again, we all love C-3PO and R2-D2. But really, it can't be them. Two attacks at the same time, focused against me is just a coincidence? No. This attack was planned beforehand and executed quite gracefully too. So who would team up with little kitty here except for the monkey whose weapon did not seem to be be reconstructed as a sniper…

…

Ah… ah… ahahahaha…

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"**

"The fuck is wrong with freak?" Growled Van, surprising both Fern and Jumbo for the two NEVER heard the creepy serial killer talk before. "And who the fuck is this bitch…?"

"Holy shit, you could speak?"

"Jumbo?"

" **Father Borris, Fern, Jumbo, Van… Please leave with the living at this moment"** I spoke pleasantly as I nonchalantly kicked the once charging Blake Belladonna away from me as the faunus screeched in pain and hate. " **I would love to spend some** _ **private**_ **time with my… toys"**

The four knew enough that when I wanted something anybody who gets in my fucking way was soon to be considered as an obstacle and chopped down immediately unless they are very valuable to me. Without a word, the four quickly left as I grabbed the hair of the cat and forced her to take the sniper bullet in my stead. Van's eyes lingered upon Blake, but he obediently left in a hurry with the other three along with the unconscious White Fang, which weren't many since we were too emotional when dealing with every one of them while Ferrari outrightly sought to end their life, probably because he wanted to lessen the amount of fear by killing them.

Now… are there only these two or is cavalry on its way…?

A flash of yellow and white proved my thoughts as I smiled once again.

These are the four beautiful heroines who would save the world from Grimm. These are the ones who are destined to achieve greatness. These are the ones who would defeat evil villains and bring _justice_ to Remnant…

…

…

…

 _ **So why don't we accelerate the process a bit?**_

* * *

 **(Weiss POV)**

This. Was. Getting. Out. Of. Hand.

She shall repeat it one more time.

 _This was getting out of hand…_

After they split up by sacrificing Ruby and Blanc(Weiss didn't even bother to remember the man's name, while Blanc on the other hand, was nice) to the weird and awkward girl, Weiss regretted her decision. She _hated_ Meri with _burning_ passion. Quite a paradox for an ' _Ice Queen'_ to hate somebody with ' _fire'_. Such a barbarous brute… no wonder her features resemble a dog! She was a total bitch! Oh, for once she didn't mind using such a crude word to elaborate somebody, but in this case, 'bitch' was the most appropriate… no, it was the best word to describe this _bitch_.

Even Yang agreed with her.

"What do you mean my sister is a _stupid dork_ , bitch?!"

"Oh sorry, are you deaf you bimbo-big-breasted-slut or are you just fucking thick?! Your sister is fucking immature and fucking unrealistic. Aren't you the older one? Shouldn't you know better than that? And besides is she really your fucking sister?"

"... say that one more time… I dare you, you bitch, say that one more tim—"

"Oh, what? That the so called ' _Huntress'_ is a brat who dreams of becoming a main character in a fucking fairy tale book? Give me a fucking break blondie. With that delusional attitude of hers, and your contradicting attitude of attempting to shield her while being okay of your _dear_ sister becoming a _Huntress_ , it's more likely that you'll get her killed within a few years—"

"SHUT UP!"

 _ **CRACK**_

With a devastating haymaker, Yang punched the bitch as she flew away. Weiss gasped as she caught Yang's eyes turning into a murderous rage of red as she stomped towards the unmoving faunus.

" _Yang!"_ Hissed Weiss. "Yang, for the love of Oum, stay put!"

"And why should I?" Growled Yang. At this moment, she looked so feral, like a beast ready to act upon her instincts and hunt down those who dared to badmouth her dear kin.

" _People are watching!"_

Weiss would've probably cheered and assisted Yang on teaching the vermin a lesson or two, and even consider beating the faunus into submission until she learned respect. But in here? In the streets of civilization? Already there were some people peering through their windows and even a few who stopped walking and stared at the commotion. Weiss at least didn't see anybody recording this with a scroll or calling the police.

"Are we really going to risk our image as Huntress-in-training because of some-some bitch?" She gritted her teeth as she pulled Yang away from the unmoving form of Meri who was lying face down. Yang only slightly resisted, but let herself be dragged around and her eyes never left the fallen form of Meri as she and Weiss walked away.

"You might be forgetting Yang, but I am an heiress to the Schnee Dust company! I have a reputation to manage! I'm sure you want to punch more of her, but not when everybody is staring at us! Come on! We better get back on finding… Blake…" Weiss ended her sentence using the name of… that terrorist.

It tasted bitter.

Grumbling, Yang resisted no more and followed Weiss with anger in every step she took. Fortunately, it took little time for the red to disappear from Yang's eyes as she spat on the floor. Good. Weiss couldn't possibly deal with a hot-headed Yang all alone, both physically and mentally. Truly, this was a problem that had to be fixed and it needed to be fixed fast. Just like her sister, Winter had told her, emotions are never supposed to be in a battlefield. But apparently, her teammate happened to be quite emotional that would become berserk when her hair was damaged. Jaune's little stunt proved much during their spar.

Seriously… that man shouldn't have grabbed her hair… Although he did win by forcing her out of the ring with sheer focused maneuver, he didn't come out unscathed.

Worse, he still hadn't apologized for what he had done and his reasoning for not doing so was valid enough. It just was that Yang wouldn't accept it.

Then, a sudden vibration broke the awkward silence between the two as they both stared at Yang's scroll, which was ringing.

"Eh…? Ruby? Guess she found Blake or something" Yang grumbled and quickly received the call, only to be bombarded by the sounds of screams that tore through Yang's scroll.

"Ruby?" Spoke Yang in a dreadfully quiet voice and the shaking of her arm proved to Weiss that it wasn't anger that was taking over Yang, but it was anxiety and fear.

"Ruby?! Rubes! Ruby! RUBY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Then, she started to panic and she wasn't the only one. Weiss was having trouble to keep her mind calm. Just… just what was happening?! Terrorist attacks dust shops and commits thievery, the bitch Meri, Blake's revelation, her conflict with Blake… just… Just what was happening?!

" _T-the docks!"_ Came the warbly voice and before the voice finished speaking, Weiss saw Yang running straight towards the docks. Weiss followed in suit, dashing as fast as her legs could carry her.

This. Was. Getting. Out. Of. Hand.

And Weiss didn't like it one bit.

* * *

 **(3rd Person Perspective)**

"They're gone. Get up. I know you're just lying there"

Meri, the 'bitch' got up and dusted her clothes as she glared at the dainty little girl.

"Oh, so is miss two-goody-shoes so smart she can tell the difference between an unconscious body and a conscious body? Well brat, fuck you"

"As expected from a bitch…" Sighed Lapis Everglow as she twirled around to keep the streets safe as per orders from her boss. Then she stopped, suddenly curious.

"Tell me, just how strong was she?"

"You talk'in 'bout that blonde bimbo? Eh…"

Meri simply shrugged as she cracked her neck. On her face, there wasn't even a sight of a bruise.

"Physically? She quite packs a punch if she wants to… But adding other factors in?" Meri smiled hideously, showing her sharp canines, even sharper than Lapis's cannibal teeth.

 _"She's going to die early in this fucking world"_

* * *

 **(Farang POV)**

As much as I would stick around, I didn't have much time… I really didn't.

So when the four started to engage, I had to act quickly and get a few things straight and done properly before I existed the stage.

First, Blake Belladonna tripped on a wire as her blind rage got the better of her. Quickly a small loose got through her neck and her right hand as I pulled the strings up, using the harbor cranes as the fulcrum to hang her in the air.

Oh don't worry. As long as that hand stays there, she would be able to breath… It's just that… it's going to be incredibly uncomfortable to do so.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Then comes the ADHD blondie who was charging at me in full speed, eyes bursting with red as if they caught on fire.

So, being a very nice person, I doused the fires with my fingers. Mind you we collided with each other with the highest speed we could manage, so I wouldn't be surprised if her eyes were actually damaged… Is that blood? Oh shit… it kinda is…

"ARRRGGHHHH—" And seeing that she was making too much of a noise, I gladly grabbed onto her hair to use her as my personal meat shield, blocking a sniper bullet from hitting my head. I cannot possibly risk losing any more of my Aura for that was my backup if my calories were completely burnt out. Speaking of calories…

…

…

…

Using Yang once again, by blocking another bullet that emitted a sound of " _I'm so sorry Yang!"_ , I made my way towards a corpse while kicking the _**Schnee…**_ out of the way. Since it was her first time fighting against me, she didn't expect such a speed to be generated from my legs. And boy did she move far away.

Now… as for the corpse. I know this was gross, but for the sake of protein and calories, I was about to do the unthinkable.

Lapis said that it tastes like chicken, so it should taste like one. Now… imagine a drumstick. A well fried, juicy drumstick ready to be eaten…

"HOLY SHIT! SUN, YOU SON OF A BITCH, JUST WHAT DID YOU DRAG ME INTO?!"

A male's voice? Perhaps… the monkey's partner? Eh… who cares.

"E-e-e-e-eating… he's… he's… he's _EATING IT?"_

Chicken… Chicken… Chicken… That's all I'm going to think about…

"Y-you SICK PSYCHO!" Screamed Weiss as she charged once again, brandishing her rapier, but I had eaten enough, thanks to their momentary shock of disgust and fear. Using Yang, who was temporarily blind and swinging at the air, trying her best to land a hit on me, I used her once again as my personal meat shield.

But, Weiss improvised as a glyph suddenly appeared as she jumped high over our heads. Then, forming another glyph, she gained momentum and more speed with her rapier aimed at one of the eyes. Meanwhile… a red blur was shooting across this way… Seems like little red decided to have a close combat rather than shooting afar…

And judging by both of their speeds…

My left hand, let go of the charred limb I was chewing on, but I held Yang's hair tight as she still continued to thrash as I wouldn't let her hands get towards her head so such could pry my fingers off her. With my left hand free, first, a kick was aimed right at Schnee's face and it landed perfectly just as her rapier was only a few centimeters away from my face. Then, twisting my body, I made sure I was facing Ruby Rose who was upon me with her scythe, ready to strike.

…

…

…

Thinking of the range, it would be impossible for me to reach her, even when she was short arms for she was wielding a scythe that definitely brought some range advantage to her. But I had just the thing that would shorten our distance.

 **BANG**

Yang's gauntlet shotguns.

I could catch Ruby's eyes widen before I brought my leg down, attempting to crush her skull, pave her face in, but of course her Aura prevented me from doing that and I knew that I couldn't possibly do such a damage on her. After all, she was needed alive for… future events. Quickly stepping on Yang's windpipe, I made sure she went off to lala land due to the lack of oxygen, but not die from it.

Now… the two boys… who managed to get Blake down from the loose.

Quickly stomping on Weiss's head to keep her down and I made my way towards the two who gulped, but neither decided to back down along with Blake who was clearly trying to breath properly.

"Y-you sick, _sick_ bastard…" She choked, raising her sword with her trembling arms.

" **Oh you poor kitty"** I cooed advancing forward while the trio backed up a bit. " **You are so adorable!"**

With a roar of rage, the little kitty charged with the two boys behind her, firing their weapons and bombarding me with bullets.

…

…

…

Oh how cute.

* * *

Within 15 seconds, I had the two boys in a tight cocoon that was slowly dying red. As for Blake, I was dragging her unconscious form across the concrete harbor.

I didn't wish to do this now and reconsider doing this, but Ferrari left me no choice. I was taking Blake with me. The development of team RWBY was going to have to wait for a bit more, but my main objective would come closer for sure.

Now… before I leave…

 **SMACK**

I had to kick Ruby… she was stirring and I didn't want her to wake up… yet.

Now… about Yang…

…

…

…

Let's start with it shall we? But first…

" _Hello, this is Vale Central Hospital. What may I do for you?"_

"Oh please!" I cried in my Blanc voice. "Oh please there are people bleeding here! Help! HELP! AMBULANCE!"

Then slamming Yang's scroll on the ground, I fired multiples of her rounds letting the receiver listen to everything. Now… let me proceed on taking care of dear Yang. Now… were was that batch of chloroform I had?

 _ **Here comes the choo-choo~**_

* * *

 **(Yang POV)**

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A slow… beat… warm… Blankets…? Blankets… Ruby… Ruby? Ruby?!

"RUBY!" Shouted Yang jumping from her bed then clenching her stomach as pain ricocheted throughout her body. Still, Yang wasn't going to sit still till she knew her sister was safe. Ever since the fucking Spider and the bitch Meri, Yang was gravely worried for her sister and she couldn't imagine the fear Ruby had felt when encountering him once again, this time with bloody bodies all across the floor.

' _Please…'_ She begged to Oum as she stumbled in a room that appeared to be a hospital. ' _Please, please, please, please, please let her be safe… let her be safe, let her be safe, let her—'_

"YANG!" Yang stopped, and moved her eyes upward to be greeted with watery silver eyes.

"RUBY!" Shouted Yang and the two siblings were locked into a tight embrace, while the both of them sobbed a bit. Yang knew it, and she was positive that Ruby knew it too.

Death.

This was the second time they felt such an emotion of death ever since their first encounter with Beowolves. This time, it was just 10 times worse. The gruesome image, the disgusting image couldn't get out of their heads, but surely they woul—

"I'm so sorry…" Came the voice of Weiss. Yang's eyes traveled upwards to eat the Schnee heiress who was fidgeting uncomfortably. Yes… in this moment, Yang had to be strong so her little sister could lean against her. Cracking her face into a smile she spoke up.

"What's up Ice Queen?" She said chuckling. "Nothing to be sorry about. If there's somebody to blame, it's that f— I mean, messed up Spider. By the way, where's Blake? We can't be team RWBY without the 'B' you know?"

"... I'm so sorry" Whispered Weiss once more as she fell to her hands and knees. "I'm so sorry… if I hadn't just lashed out like that… if I hadn't chased after the monkey faunus… if I hadn't… _if I hadn't…"_

"Ice Queen" Yang wasn't smiling. It was impossible to smile. "Ice Queen, answer the question. Where is Blake…?"

Silence.

"A-answer me! Where's Blake?! Where's my teammate, my partner?! Where is sh—"

"Yang…" Cut in the voice of Ruby as Yang's attention solely went onto Ruby who was still crying. "They took… they took…"

No… Surely they are just… No…

"They took Blake!" Wailed Ruby. "They took her! I'm so sorr—"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Screamed Weiss becoming slightly frantic. "IT'S NOT… it's not… _your… fault"_

"So… she isn't dead" Cut in Yang as she maintained her expression. "She—she is just… captured…"

The two nodded and Yang let out a shaky breath.

"Alright… as long as we know there is a chance that she's still living, we don't need to sit here crying our eyes out! W—"

PAIN! Sudden pain overwhelmed her once again as she fell down onto her groaning as the two rushed to help her back onto the bed while Weiss pressed the button to call a nurse.

"W-what happened to me…?" Moaned Yang in pain as she slightly lifted her hospital shirt to look at the place where it was hurting. "What in Oum… _what is this?"_

An ugly scar was showing on her stomach, and it looked as if somebody stitched them back together. The scar was ugly and large… Just… what happened at the docks? As far as she could remember she didn't sustain a large damage like this anywhere below where the scar was ruining her body…!

"There was a surgery…" Spoke Ruby softly her hands trembling. "He… he kinda pulled it out—"

"Pull… pull what out? R-Ruby… hey Rubes" Spoke Yang, her breath becoming quicker. No… surely… surely that Spider couldn't have… wouldn't have…

"If somebody didn't call for an ambulance, you might well be dead by know…" Spoke Weiss shaking, her words forced out of her mouth with pure willpower. "That wound was infecting you and you apparently bled too much…"

"W-what… what did that Spider pull out…? C-come on!" Yelled Yang as two nurses rushed into her room. "Come on Rubes! Come on Ice Queen, I need to kno— ARRGGG!"

"Stabilize her!" Came the voice from the nurse who was quickly working on something Yang couldn't see. "Any signs of more internal bleeding?"

"None!" Replied the other nurse as he took away a weird looking device, probably used to examine her body. Now they were approaching her with a syringe, but Yang wasn't paying any attention. The only attention she was giving was Ruby's lips that were finally moving, giving Yang an answer that she didn't like at all.

"Kidney"

Oh fuck no… Yang tried to get up but the nurses were holding onto her firm and she didn't have the strength as she did yesterday and the pain… oh gosh the pain from the scar and from the truth…! This wasn't rape but it surely felt like one… To have her body used by some freak without any fucking consent…!

"Kidney… Your kidney Yang… he just… _took it"_

All Yang could do at this moment was to slip into the realm of unconsciousness and within there, away from the eyes of Weiss, her father, Ruby, and the _freak_ who _fucked_ up her life sideways…

…

…

…

She was going to cry. Freely without anybody around to prevent her from doing so.

* * *

 **Yes.**

 **Penny is dead and Blake is catnapped by Farang's employees and Yang just had her kidney ripped away from Farang's hands.**

 **Each and every one of these incidents have a specific reason and purpose behind them and they are all different.**

 **See you later~!**


End file.
